Weakness
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome thought she was a normal intelligent Tuffel.She was wrong.Before the Saiyan's attack,her mother decides that the truth of her heritage should be known.Now,she must learn to live...as a Cheeky Monkey. InuYasha/Dragon Ball Z IYDBZ Kagome/Vegeta R
1. Attack on the Tuffel's

**Title – Weakness**

**Summary – Kagome thought she was a normal intelligent Tuffel. How wrong she was. When the Saiyan's attack, her mother decides that the truth of her heritage should be known. Her grandfather removes the spell as the Saiyan's get to their house, ultimately saving Kagome. Now, she must learn to live...as a Cheeky Monkey.**

**Anime – InuYasha/Dragon Ball Z**

**Main Couple – Kagome / Vegeta**

**Genre – Alternate Universe / Romance / Adventure**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own InuYasha or Dragon Ball Z. (T.T) **_**don't make me hurt you!**_

**Lol, I have to write out the ages so that **_**I **_**remember.**

**AGES**

**The Boy's**

**Kakarot (Goku) – New Born**

**Miroku – 9**

**Vegeta – 5**

**Others will come in **_**later**_**.**

**The Girl's**

**Sango – 9**

**Kagome – 5**

**Kikyou – 7**

**Others will come in **_**later**_**.**

**Keep in mind that ages **_**will**_** change. **

**Monkey's Name: Ringo **

**Meaning: Apple**

**Also, a little side note, this story will be mostly about the happenings on Planet Vegetasai and Freiza's ship.**

**Weakness**

_**Chapter One**_

_**Attack on the Tuffel's**_

**-x-x-x-**

A 5 year old little girl sat in a tree eating an apple and watching her neighbor's daughter as she chased a little monkey all the way to her tree. It jumped onto the branch she sat on and she tossed the rest of her apple to the little White-fronted Capuchin.

"Kagome." The girl in the tree looked down to where the girl stood waiting for her, her wavy black hair falling over her shoulder's a bit. She smiled and jumped down, landing gently on her feet. The monkey followed behind and took off inside of what the girls knew to Kagome's shrine.

"You ready to start Kago-Chibi?" Kagome smiled brightly as she looked at the 9 year old girl with long waist length dark brown almost black hair that was held together in a high ponytail. She had light brown eyes that stared curiously back at Kagome.

"I'm ready Sango." Her ocean blue eyes looked back to her home as her little monkey came running back outside and jumped onto her shoulder without the core of the apple.

"Alright, go ahead and sit down. We'll start with practice drills until daddy comes." Kagome nodded and for a half hour the two stretched until a man with short brown hair cut just above his ears and the same light brown eyes.

"You two ready?"

"Yeah!" Kagome cried out excitedly. The man stared at the small girl before him. She was strange, in that, she liked training with him and his daughter. The Tuffel's were more reliant on their intelligence rather then their strength, yet this girl...

"We'll start off with Songahm Il-Jahng." The girls nodded and got in a ready stance. Before giving the okay he checked their distance from each other.

"Alright then, ready, left high block and front stance," They did as told, moving their left foot in sync with their arms, the left moving in a block motion above their head, their right moving to their right side.

"Right reverse punch..." They continued moving with the different moves Sango's father would call out.

"Right number two front kick, make sure to land in a front stance."

None of them were aware of the small monkey watching over Kagome from the tree nearby.

"Right low block...left punch...right inner forearm block, move to a middle stance with the block." The monkey's head snapped towards the entrance of the clearing where he could see a figure not to far off.

"Right number three side kick, Ki-hap." The girls kicked to the side yelling.

"KI-HAP!" They held their legs out with their arms still in a ready offense position.

-Oo Oo, Ah Eee Ah Ooo- The monkey started making noises and the three stopped training and Kagome held her arms out for the small monkey as someone entered the clearing.

"Oh, there you are. Mother's looking for you. She told me to go out and find you." Kagome looked up to see a girl with porcelain like skin and long straight black hair down past her waist and dark brown eyes. The girl was 2 years older then Kagome, making her 7.

"Let's go see mom Ringo." She told the monkey in her arms as she ran. He made a few noises before jumping out off of her arms and branch to branch with her.

It was odd to see a Tuffel doing these things with a Monkey but then again...she was never one for wanting to be a normal Tuffel. It seemed too boring. She liked fighting and training. She liked adventure and she dragged her best friend along with her on most of her adventures too.

Kagome passed a few Tuffel's and ran into her home and into the kitchen where her mother sat at the kitchen table with a concerned look on her face.

"Kagome dear, could you take a seat?" Kagome frowned but nodded and took a seat. Ringo jumped on the table and headed for the bowl of fruit in the center of the table.

"Kagome sweetheart, when you were a baby, you...oh my, how do I say this, you...I'm not your biological mother. That doesn't change how much I love you. I just didn't want to keep it from you, at the chance I didn't get to tell you in the future. Kagome, you have an older brother and both parents are still alive, at least, from what I remember. I came across both your mother and father around the time Frieza came to Vegetasai and requested the assistance of the Saiyan's. Your mother had just given birth to you and...and both your biological parents were worried that something would happen to their baby girl."

"So they just left me somewhere?" Kagome asked, tears swelling in her ocean blue eyes.

"Oh no baby, they didn't leave you anywhere. I came across them and a little boy that looked to be 7 or 8 years old at the time. I had just had a miscarriage and was in a state of depression when I met them. I'm not sure how but the young man, your father, seemed to know what had happened and after a few words with the woman next to him and the little boy the woman walked up before me and handed me a bundle of furs. I took them in confusion but looked down at them. I stared in shock at the sight of a little head with fuzzy black hair, a little tail held tightly in the baby's grasp. I asked them why and the woman told me 'I can not trust a tyrannical and sadistic monster with the life of my baby girl. I will leave her in your care but you must protect her. You must protect my baby girl, my little Kagome.' I nodded and watched the trio fly off before taking you back here."

"Is that why I'm so different? Wait! You said I had a tail...well, where is it?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, your necklace. It was wrapped around your furs when your mother handed you two me. I had dad place a seal over your form, that way it compressed your real strength and Saiyan features. I think your little monkey friend saw right through our attempt at a disguise though."

Kagome looked over at her friend Ringo who looked up with an apple in one small hand and a few nuts scattered around him. She smiled at him and sighed.

"Ringo, do you think you could bring me another apple." He looked down at the one in his hand and then back at her, seemingly looking at her with eyes that said he didn't want to part with that apple or any other.

"Never mind, you can keep them." Kagome watched as her mother stood up and took her necklace from her. She peeled something off of the thin gold circle that had a crimson red V in the center. The next thing Kagome knew, her tail was wrapping itself around her waist.

"Oh wow, mom..."

**-BANG-**

"What's happening?" Kagome asked in alarm. Her mother ran to the door and her eyes widened.

"Kagome, find your sister and protect her! Be careful, I'm always with you." That was all her mother said as she took a few guns and slipped some armor on. She ran out into the streets and began shooting and firing solar powered shots at something Kagome couldn't see yet.

"Protect Kikyou? How, I'm just a kid."

"_I had dad place a seal over your form, that way it compressed your real strength and Saiyan features."_

Kagome's eyes widened slightly as she remembered the words her mother spoke only mere seconds ago.

**-CRASH-**

"Right! Ringo lets go!" The monkey followed her quickly out the door and following instinct she ran through the crowd, dodging attacks from _both_ and making her way to where she knew her sister would be.

True to her instincts, Kikyou was huddled in a corner with Sango who looked like she was about to leave.

"Oh god, there you are, I was about to go look for you but Kikyou wouldn't let go." Sango said as she glared down at the appendage wrapped firmly around her wrist.

"It's alright. Right now we need to get out of here. Follow me!" Sango nodded and went to leave when a weight kept her still.

"Kagome!" Kagome turned and noticed Kikyou wasn't budging.

"Kikyou, sissy, we don't have time."

"NO! LOOK AT YOU! Your one of _them_." She said hysterically at first, only calming slightly as she pointed at the tail.

**-POOSH-**

"No, I'm your little sister! Now come...ON!" Kagome said, taking her hand and yanking her to her feet. She hadn't meant to be so rough but it got her sister on her feet so she let it pass for now.

"Hurry. Momma said I had to keep you safe so hurry."

Hesitantly Kikyou followed after her and Sango through a path in the foliage. They had managed to get all the way to the farming lands when two Saiyan's landed in their path. One had an odd black spiked hair cut that seemed smooth in the center and spiked out in three spikes to the left and two spikes to the right with a few bangs falling before his forehead. The other had purple hair to his ears with small spikes in multiple places of the cut.

"Look here Bardock, two Tuffel brats and a baby Saiyan, now why would a Saiyan be anywhere _near_ a Tuffel?" The purple haired Saiyan questioned.

"Humph..."_Bardock_...didn't answer, as his eyes hadn't left the blue eyes of the Saiyan girl before him. He nodded in confirmation at the sight of the necklace around her neck before striking down the Saiyan next to him.

"Kagome, that's your name, right?" The girl, to say she was shocked would be an understatement, stood stiff.

"Th-that's right. Do I know you mister?" The monkey on her shoulder jumped next to him and onto his.

"Yeah, you could say that. I believe you caught my name, follow me." Kagome didn't know why she did, she just knew she should trust this man. Taking Sango's hand and Kikyou's, she followed after.

"I can save the three of you, but you two will be forced in servitude of some kind. I'm not sure how that will work out since it's for Frieza." The two girls shivered slightly next to Kagome at the name of the vindictive overgrown lizard's name.

"A SERVANT! Oh no, not a chance. I can't clean o-or cook. I can't fight I can't―"

"WHAT...can you do?" Bardock cut the 7 year olds rant off, massaging the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"...I can dance and play a few instruments." Bardock sighed in annoyance.

"I will see what I can do."

"I will serve Kagome." Sango said before he could ask her what she could do.

"You will need to take that up with the king." Kagome nodded and looked around at the red skies above and the castle before them.

"Come on,"

"Mr. Bardock, how come you're helping us?"

"Why would I not...help my daughter?"

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Oh wow, I'm attempting an InuYasha/Dragon Ball Z crossover.**

**Kagome: As a 5 year old, don't you think I sound a little too mature?**

**Me: I thought about that but, if you think about it, you're a Saiyan, an advanced race of Warriors. You were raised by Tuffel's, a highly advanced technological race. It's only natural that you have the intellect of a 10 or 11 year old, with the speed at which Saiyan's **_**and**_** Tuffel's learn.**

**Kagome: I guess that makes since.**

**Vegeta: HEY WOMAN! When do **_**I**_** come in!**

**Me: Not yet.**

**Vegeta: Well obviously, but when, the next chapter maybe?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Vegeta: Why the hell not? I should have been introduced **_**first**_**. Not some time-traveling nitwit.**

**Kagome: HEY!**

**Bulma: When do I come in? I end up with Vegeta in the end, right?**

**Me: ...uh, well, no actually, you don't. You will come in, but you won't be in a relationship with Vegeta.**

**Bulma: ...WHAT! WHY NOT!**

**Me: It's starting to become dangerous. Well, I'm letting Jakotsu and Envy, who are normally my spokesmen for my stories, take a well deserved vacation. I'm also working on ****Love Me****'s next chapter for those who read it. Please Read and Review.**


	2. To Be A Saiyan!

**Title – Weakness**

**Summary – Kagome thought she was a normal intelligent Tuffel. How wrong she was. When the Saiyan's attack, her mother decides that the truth of her heritage should be known. Her mom removes the spell as the Saiyan's get to their house, ultimately saving Kagome. Now, she must learn to live...as a Cheeky Monkey.**

**Anime – InuYasha/Dragon Ball Z**

**Main Couple – Kagome / Vegeta**

**Genre – Alternate Universe / Romance / Adventure**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own InuYasha or Dragon Ball Z. (T.T) **_**don't make me hurt you!**_

**Lol, I have to write out the ages so that **_**I **_**remember.**

**AGES**

**The Boy's**

**Kakarot (Goku) – New Born**

**Miroku – 9**

**Vegeta – 5**

**Others will come in **_**later**_**.**

**The Girl's**

**Sango – 9**

**Kagome – 5**

**Kikyou – 7**

**Others will come in **_**later**_**.**

**Keep in mind that ages **_**will**_** change. **

**Monkey's Name: Ringo **

**Meaning: Apple**

**Also, a little side note, this story will be mostly about the happenings on Planet Vegetasai and Freiza's ship.**

**Weakness**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**To Be a Saiyan! Meeting Brother Dearest?**_

**-x-x-x-**

Bardock walked through the entrance of the King Vegeta's palace. Kagome followed close behind with Sango and a hesitant Kikyou.

"Um...Mr. Bardock," He inclined his head back towards Sango who was practically dragging Kikyou.

"What is it?"

"It's just, well, I think I already know but...what's going to happen to our people, families and friends."

"...The battle is unclear as of yet...but I have no doubt they will fall." Sango's eyes saddened and she jumped slightly when she felt the hand of her little friend grasp her free hand.

"Sango, I'm sure we will be fine, I still be here for you. Kikyou―"

"Don't bring me into this!" She snapped at the sound of her name. Kagome frowned and Bardock was about to say something when her frown turned into a small smile.

"She will come around, I'm sure of it. It will take time for us to get used to our new role in this messed up life we seem to have, but...we'll still be here for each other, right?"

"Your right Gome."

"...I guess so."

"Great!" She said happily, turning back to face Bardock he watched a stray tear fall from her closed eyes. She opened them back up and discreetly she wiped the tear away.

They arrived in the throne room only a few minutes later, immediately guards had taken the three in their arms and Bardock bowed before both King Vegeta and Frieza who had apparently been having a _meeting_ when he came in.

"Sire, Lord Frieza, excuse me for this rude interruption but I found a Saiyan living amongst the Tuffel's."

"You killed him, right?" King Vegeta asked coldly.

"Well Sire, it's a little more difficult then that."

"How so Bardock?"

"The Saiyan, is just a child, a little girl. Apparently the Tuffel's had taken her in instead of killing her upon finding out her race."

"A little girl?" Frieza questioned, finally speaking up.

"Which one of the three is it, oh, how silly of me, it must be the one with the monkey on her shoulder. Step forward child."

Kagome felt the hands of the guards release her and she walked up carefully to where Bardock was.

"Yep, there's the tail." Frieza said.

She bowed politely to both King Vegeta and Lord Frieza.

"Lord Frieza, it is nice to meet you. King Vegeta, it is also nice to finally meet you." When she finished talking she stood straight and looked them in the eyes.

"She will come with me, if that is alright with you Vegeta." King Vegeta nodded.

"But Sire―"

"What? Do you have a reason for wanting to keep her here?" Frieza asked.

"She, well...she is my daughter, Lord Frieza." He said calmly.

"Your daughter? I wasn't aware that you even had a daughter."

Kagome noticed how uncomfortable it had gotten and spoke up.

"Milord, Sire, if you do not mind me saying, it is not his fault that you were not informed, seeing as how I was kidnapped far before he could have ever introduced me to you or anyone else. Please forgive him for not telling anyone."

"Of course, I imagine it must have been a painful experience to have your child kidnapped. Well, I can't exactly split a daughter and father up, especially since they have just met."

"Bardock, correct me if I'm wrong but Starlitz died giving birth to your youngest, Kakarot, right?" King Vegeta asked.

"Yes Sire, that is correct."

"Wonderful, you and your daughter will join me on my ship. Your son should be happy to see you."

"Yes, of course, Lord Frieza."

"Well, what about these two?"

"...Kagome?"

Kagome nodded and stepped forward a bit.

"King Vegeta sir, Lord Frieza, if I may ask a favor of both of you, please, let my sisters come with me."

"Why, when I know they are useless Tuffel's, would I let them come with you?" Frieza asked.

"Sango, she is an excellent fighter and I'm sure with a little practice in the Saiyan training she could be come a valuable asset. Kikyou is a wonderful dancer and knows how to play multiple instruments, if you give her a chance she could play them for you. Please Lord Frieza, I will do anything."

"I will take your word for that. They may come along as well. Now, hurry up. I do not wish for anymore surprises. Remember what we agreed on Vegeta." A cruel chuckle escaped the purple, pink and white lizard like alien.

Kagome held her trembling monkey and had unknowingly taken a step away from Frieza.

"Come on Kagome, Kikyou, Sango, you too." Bardock said as he started off after Frieza.

Kagome started to walk when she heard a sigh. She turned around and saw confusion laced in her kings eyes. The others were already out of sight. She walked up to him and placed her hand on his and smiled when he looked up in surprise.

"Don't worry Sire, I'm sure whatever you agreed on...will turn out fine. I'm sure of it."

"I promised to give my son away, how will that turn out fine?" He asked coldly.

"I lied earlier...when I said I was kidnapped. Bardock...father...gave me away, to keep me safe. Sometimes you do things, you have to do but you don't want to. I understand this, I wish I could have stayed with him because now it feels weird to call him father or anything like that, I hope one day I will be able to call him that out of habit and not by forcing the word. My mom gave me this before I was given to the women who kindly took care of me. Perhaps you should give your son something to remember you by...incase something does happen, because I don't trust that guy."

"Hm, you're a precious little girl. Can you promise me something?"

"Hm?"

"Give him this when _you_ think the time is right." He told her before taking a black metal brooch in the shape of a circle off of his cape. On it the Saiyan crest id crimson red. She smiled brightly and nodded before taking off in a fast sprint, waving goodbye to the King.

**-x-x-x-**

Bardock had noticed his daughter was missing but didn't dare point it out. He could only hope she got back before Frieza noticed. It had been at least five minutes. He looked behind and noticed that both the girls seemed to be doing the same. Finally they saw her running up to them. She tucked something onto her clothes and walked quietly but briskly up to her biological father, best friend, sister and...Lord.

They walked a few more minutes until they were finally at the space pod station. Frieza climbed into his and Bardock helped the girls into theirs, explaining buttons as he did. Climbing into his own, the five took off towards Frieza's ship.

**-x-x-x-**

**(1 hour later)**

Kagome was happy to get out of the Space Pod, standing and stretching the second her feet touched the ground, much like Kikyou and Sango. Bardock motioned the girls forward as Frieza stepped out of his own pod.

"Now then, Zarbon come here." Kagome watched as a pale blue skinned man walked up to them with dark green hair in a ponytail and golden yellow eyes. He had a head piece that had a pale yellow orb in the center at the end on her forehead that reminded Kagome of a tiara upside down and two earrings with similar pale yellow orbs. He wore similar Saiyan armor much like the Kings, only without the red crest and cape.

"Yes Lord Frieza?"

"Take our young monkey to the room where Vegeta will be staying, I'm sure that once he arrives he will want company. Also, make sure it's tightly sealed." Frieza said with a smirk.

"Of course, Lord Frieza." Zarbon said as he took hold of the girls arm only for a blast to be shot at him by Bardock.

"Keep your hands off of her." Frieza's smile widened.

"Oh Zarbon, I forgot to mention, Kagome here is Bardock's daughter."

"What class is she?" Zarbon asked, slightly peeved at being almost hit by the golden blast.

"She hasn't been tested."

"Hn, come on brat."

"Wait, what about Sango and Kikyou?"

"Dodoria, take Sango to the training room, get her set up for daily training. Get her sized for the armor and a room in the military barracks."

"Yes Lord Frieza." He started walking away and hesitantly Sango followed the pink blob alien with black eyes in the same Saiyan uniform.

"As for Kikyou...Kui, have her sent to where the other female entertainment goes." Kui smirked as he bowed.

"As you wish, Lord Frieza."

"Kagome frowned, worry evident in her eyes."

"Where is he taking my sister?" She said, taking hold of Kikyou's hand.

"Don't worry about her. She will be taken care of." Kui said with false kindness.

"I'll be fine Kagome." Kikyou said somewhat distantly.

"I-I hope so." Kagome let her hand drop as her sister walked off down the halls of the ship.

"Bardock will go with you, he will talk to her about a Saiyan's job on my ship. I will send Raditz in to meet his...sister, too."

"Thank you Lord Frieza." Bardock forced himself to say as he bowed lowly. He stood up straight and watched as Frieza floated off.

Zarbon glared at Bardock who turned and glared back. He walked up and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"We will follow." Zarbon turned and walked ahead of the two.

**-x-x-x-**

Sango looked in aw at the weaponry, surprised that such a primitive race could have such high-tech equipment.

"Strip." Dodoria said.

"What?" She said in shock.

"Hehe, we need measurements."

"You don't need me to strip for that, 18, 16, 18." The nine year old said. Dodoria frowned and took a suit from the shelf and threw it at her. She caught it and skidded across the floor from the force.

"Not too bad, most would have been thrown back into the wall." Sango glare at him as he walked out of the room, tossing a thin book at her, a piece of loose paper inside.

"Jerk..."

**-x-x-x-**

Kikyou knew that whatever was in store for her wasn't going to be good on her part. Kui took her arm in his hand and threw her into a room with many other women, all with one thing in common. They were all...broken. Not literally, no, mentally, their eyes pleaded for help but they could no longer call out for help.

"What is this place?"

"It's the entertainment whore."

"Wh-what?"

"Well, only men are on this ship, what else would we use you for? Well, now that your sister and her friend are here that means we can play with them too, if Frieza doesn't become too protective of them or start to Favor them for himself."

"YOU HAD BETTER NOT _TOUCH_ MY SISTER!" Kikyou yelled, drawing the attention of the women scattered around in beautiful colorful chiffon robes that were slightly transparent.

"What will you do if I decide to make her my personal toy?"

"SHE'S FIVE YOU FREAK!" The women around them stared in shock when he started laughing.

"That only means more pleasure on my part when she screams, also she'll no doubt be tighter. Now, go converse with the other whores." He said, the door sliding shut as he pressed the button on the side. She ran at the door only to be stopped by the solidness that was now there.

"DAMN IT! NO, _no_..." She started crying, her forehead placed gently against the door as her broken cries echoed throughout the room.

"Come on child, all will be fine." Kikyou turned to see a woman with long black hair to her knees and purple eyes. She wore a see through chiffon purple robe and helped her over to a bed that Kikyou was sure had seen more then five or ten men.

Kikyou cried on her lap as the other women started to gather around the seven year old.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat on her bed listening to the things her father told her.

"So we _have_ to purge planets, even if the race is innocent?"

He nodded.

"I don't think I can do something like that. I've never killed anything in my life."

"It's that or...they kill you." He didn't want to tell her what would really happen. He didn't want to think about her being in Kikyou's situation. Yeah, he knew. Everyone who was a man with no pride or honor on this stupid ship knew about it and went there. He just happened to get an earful of it from Dodoria once on a mission.

"Oh...I won't become...a monster will I?" His eyes widened slightly.

"No, no you wont. If you're anything like your mother, then no, you will stay the same gentle loving girl that you are. Only, you will know how to fight." He sat next to his daughter and picked her up carefully, placing her in his lap.

"Can you teach me how to fight?"

"I can. I will."

**-Knock-Knock-Knock-**

"Come in." Kagome watched as a boy with long black hair that seemed to spike out like a hedgehog walked in.

"Ah, Raditz."

"Who is that?" Raditz asked.

"This...don't you recognize her? You were there when we gave her to the Tuffel woman to keep her―"

"KAGOME!" Kagome jumped in surprise when he shouted her name in shock.

"Yeah, that's my name."

"You are bigger then the last time I saw you."

"That's because she had just been born. You were eight then and now your thirteen. She is five."

"Yeah..." He said, walking up to her and giving small grin.

"Have you checked her power level yet?"

"No, were doing that tomorrow."

"Can't wait. Hey, give me your best shot." He said, holding his hand up to her. She looked at it and felt her heart skip a beat, like every other time she's challenged. She pulled her arm back, her eyes narrowed as she released a right punch. He grasped her hand as his body moved back slightly.

"Not bad. In fact, that was pretty good for having restricted movement if fathers lap and only being five."

"Can you do energy blasts?" Raditz asked as he sat on the floor with her. Bardock leaned against the wall on her bed as he listened to his oldest son converse with his only daughter.

"I don't know."

"Then try. Gather your energy until you feel something warm in the pit of your stomach, then gather it in your hand or at your finger or somewhere, release it at...that lamp."

"Um, okay then, I'll give a shot."

"..." Bardock sat up and watched as she closed her eyes, concentrating on gather her energy. His eyes widened as her whole body started to glow a vibrant pink before flowing to a single spot, her pointer finger. She opened her eyes and pointed her finger at the lamp, her whole body trembling from the amount of power that she was holding onto. She tried to keep her hand still when the door slid open and she released the small pink energy ball and watched it hit the couch instead of the lamp.

**-BANG-**

"Uh oh..."

Bardock stared in shock as the smoke cleared to reveal...no couch.

"What..." The three turned to see Zarbon staring wide eyed at the spot where the couch used to be.

"..." Kagome looked to be in a trance.

"What did you need Zarbon?" Bardock asked.

"F-Frieza told to inform you to be at the testing station at 7:30 tomorrow morning." Zarbon said, still amazed at what had taken place.

"Right, you can leave now."

"..." Zarbon turned and left, glancing one last time at Kagome before heading back to Frieza to inform him what had just happened.

Raditz stared in surprise but smiled lightly once his shock had worn off.

The three continued practicing for the test tomorrow morning, well, Kagome practiced, Bardock and Raditz helped her try and control her power and energy...before the test.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: No...She isn't going to learn how to do everything in ONE night. That's ridiculous. However, Bardock helps her as much as he can.**

**Raditz: So I 13 in this story? That's new.**

**Kagome: I'm used to being a child when it comes to her stories.**

**Vegeta: Why am I still not introduced yet?**

**Me: What are you talking about? I introduced you.**

**Vegeta: My father talking **_**about**_** me is not the introduction I had in mind.**

**Me: Oh quiet. You will come in soon.**

**Vegeta: The next chapter?**

**Me: Uh, not that soon.**

**Vegeta: DAMN IT WOMAN! PUT ME IN THIS STORY IMMEDIATLEY OR DUE TO UNFORTINATE EVENTS THIS STORY WILL BE DISCONTINUED ALONG WITH THE REST OF THEM!**

**Me: WAHHH! Why do all of the characters I use have to be so VIOLENT!**

**Goku: Hehe, please Read and Review.**


	3. Examination and Saiyan Testing!

**Title – Weakness**

**Summary – Kagome thought she was a normal intelligent Tuffel. How wrong she was. When the Saiyan's attack, her mother decides that the truth of her heritage should be known. Her mom removes the spell as the Saiyan's get to their house, ultimately saving Kagome. Now, she must learn to live...as a Cheeky Monkey.**

**Anime – InuYasha/Dragon Ball Z**

**Main Couple – Kagome / Vegeta**

**Genre – Alternate Universe / Romance / Adventure**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own InuYasha or Dragon Ball Z. (T.T) **_**don't make me hurt you!**_

**Lol, I have to write out the ages so that **_**I **_**remember.**

**AGES**

**The Boy's**

**Kakarot (Goku) – New Born**

**Miroku – 9**

**Vegeta – 5**

**Others will come in **_**later**_**.**

**The Girl's**

**Sango – 9**

**Kagome – 5**

**Kikyou – 7**

**Others will come in **_**later**_**.**

**Keep in mind that ages **_**will**_** change. **

**Monkey's Name: Ringo **

**Meaning: Apple**

**Also, a little side note, this story will be mostly about the happenings on Planet Vegetasai and Freiza's ship.**

**Weakness**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Examination and Saiyan Testing**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome glared angrily at the continuous knocking on her door.

"Hold on! I have to finish dressing!" She pulled on the required Saiyan uniform, not wear the tights since the bottom of the armor covered her like a short skirt. Instead, she opted for the blue spandex that was like a swimsuit and pulled on a pair of white gloves before pulling the armor with the armor like skirt over her head. Grabbing two Ki Restraints that her father had given her, she pulled them on to her wrists but made sure they were covered by the gloves. She pulled on a pair of white socks and white boots before walking out.

It was too early to be doing this stuff. Seven in the morning and she was walking down the hall with an impatient Zarbon.

"Where is Daddy?"

"Frieza." Zarbon said simply.

"Where is Raditz?"

He narrowed his eyes but answered none the less.

"Away."

"Away where?" She asked, a small smirk placed on her face.

His eye twitched in annoyance as they came upon the testing grounds.

"A purge."

"With who?"

"...Nappa..." He said through clenched teeth as he informed Frieza of their arrival and watched as both Frieza and Bardock entered with four others.

"Who is Nappa?" She asked, despite the fact that the others had arrived.

"Another Monkey." She gave a cheesy smile and just to mock him she said one more thing as Frieza and the others got in hearing range.

"This Monkey could beat you up if she learned how to control her powers." A cheeky smile placed firmly on her lips as she started laughing with Frieza's cold and amused chuckle. Bardock smirked because he knew it was true.

"Amusing daughter you have there Bardock. Let's get this started. What does her power level on the scouters indicate her rank is?" Frieza inquired. An alien that was green with orange hair started to look at her power level and rank her level as a Saiyan.

"...Lord Frieza, the child's power level...is phenomenal." Frieza frowned.

"How so."

"Well. She is no where near yours, in fact, she is far from, but she is a few thousand stronger then Radditz and close to Nappa. Radditz is 1200 and Nappa is 4750. Not impressive at all but...for a child of five, she is as strong...no...She's a thousand and fifty points short of Prince Vegeta's. He is currently at 9250 but she is at 8200. Again, nowhere near yours but impressive for a child none the less, she ranks as an Elite Class II Saiyan."

"I see, wonderful. She will be partnered with the monkey prince upon his arrival."

"Speaking of, when is he going to get here? I want to meet him. Is he my age?" Kagome asked in excitement taking Frieza by surprise.

"He should be here within the next month or so. Yes, he is your age. Let's continue, give her the primary examination." Frieza told the green doctor. He motioned gently for the five year old who smiled and nodded in consent and sat in a chair next to his equipment.

"Now, this wont hurt a bit." Kagome furrowed her brows and turned to face the doctor only to see a needle in his hand. Her eyes widened and she shot up and bolted from the room before anyone could stop her, only to run into Sango and Dodoria who were on their way to the training grounds.

"Sango! I don't want a shot!" Sango smiled slightly and took her hand before walking the way Kagome had come from.

The others stood baffled but watched as the two came in and Sango placed her in the seat.

"Kagome, you can cry about the needle but you have to get your shot so that this doctor can do his job. I had to get one yesterday, see." Sango moved the sleeve a bit. Kagome sighed but nodded. She held her arm out and the doctor gave her the shot.

"There, all done." Kagome had tears in her eyes but wiped them away.

"Sorry I caused so much trouble again." Sango smiled.

"You didn't cause trouble, but I have to go now."

"Alright, and hey, have you seen Sis?" Sango shook her head in the negative before walking away.

"Continue doctor." Frieza said as he watched the girl like a hawk.

"She seems to be in perfect health, nothing polluting her blood or it's flow. She is however having problems retaining her Ki but with some mental and physical training I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Fine, let's see how she can hold up against one of my soldiers. Zarbon?"

"But Lord Frieza! She is just a child." He was starting to regret giving her the Ki restraints now.

"She said she would be able to if she learned to control her powers, I want to see how she does now, without said training. Or perhaps you wish to voice your...objections?" Frieza inquired.

"N-no, of course not Lord Frieza." Bardock looked towards his daughter who just smiled and jumped to her feet. She bowed respectfully to the doctor who looked baffled at the action but bowed his head lightly in return none the less. She made her way up to Zarbon and took his hand, leading him to the center of the floor and getting a smile from a few of the onlookers.

"I won't go easy on you." She told him as she released his hand and walked a few paces ahead.

"I was going to say the same to you brat." Zarbon said as he got into a fighting stance. She followed his lead and Bardock watched as the light in her eyes vanished completely and her eyes narrowed. This didn't go unnoticed by anyone as they became silent as the two stared the other off before Kagome shot forward. Zarbon blocked a punch with ease and a kick to his side but the kick she did as she bent forward and brought her back and up, kicking him in the head, the movement was as if she was doing a cartwheel. He held his nose in irritation as the child landed the kick, drawing blood.

"Damn Monkey!"

"Oh quiet. The monkey nickname doesn't bother me as much as you would like. I think I like it." Bardock's eyes widened and he couldn't help but sigh and give a small chuckle.

"NO MORE TALK!"

"Fine." She ran forward and dropped to the ground, sliding beneath him and before sliding past she got on her elbows and brought her feet up together in a sharp kick to the groin. Everyone flinched at the direct hit and Zarbon...he did good not to cry out, already on the floor in pain. Frieza contemplated on if he should kill him or pity him, deciding on the later he turned to Kagome he moved forward.

"You will take up training with your friend in the morning from 6:30 to 11:30 and then again after lunch and your break, you will train with Radditz and Nappa as well as the prince when he arrives. This will take place at 5:00 to 9:00 at night. Understood?"

"Yes sir, I understand. Um, if it's not too much to ask, can I go back to sleep. I'm tiered." Frieza stared at the girl in slight annoyance but dismissed her with a hand and a nod.

"Thank you. Have a good day Lord Frieza." She ran out of the room and back to hers, not bothering with her clothes and armor as she fell onto her bed and let sleep engulf her.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Short but to the point.**

**Vegeta: ...**

**Me: You know that feeling you get, someone in the room is like...REALLY pissed off and you can FEEL IT! I am dealing with that right now.**

**Vegeta: Woman! Why am I still not present in this story?**

**Me: I'm working you in!**

**Vegeta: Work me in FASTER then.**

**Me: ...Vegeta...GO AWAY!**

**Vegeta: Wha―You impudent female!**

**Me: I must leave to deal with his Royal Pain in the Ass. Please Review!**


	4. The Arrival of the Prince!

**Title – Weakness**

**Summary – Kagome thought she was a normal intelligent Tuffel. How wrong she was. When the Saiyan's attack, her mother decides that the truth of her heritage should be known. Her mom removes the spell as the Saiyan's get to their house, ultimately saving Kagome. Now, she must learn to live...as a Cheeky Monkey.**

**Anime – InuYasha/Dragon Ball Z**

**Main Couple – Kagome / Vegeta**

**Genre – Alternate Universe / Romance / Adventure**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own InuYasha or Dragon Ball Z. (T.T) **_**don't make me hurt you!**_

**Lol, I have to write out the ages so that **_**I **_**remember.**

**AGES**

**The Boy's**

**Kakarot (Goku) – New Born**

**Miroku – 9**

**Vegeta – 5**

**Others will come in **_**later**_**.**

**The Girl's**

**Sango – 9**

**Kagome – 5**

**Kikyou – 7**

**Others will come in **_**later**_**.**

**Keep in mind that ages **_**will**_** change. **

**Monkey's Name: Ringo **

**Meaning: Apple**

**Also, a little side note, this story will be mostly about the happenings on Planet Vegetasai and Freiza's ship.**

**Weakness**

_**Chapter Four**_

_**The Arrival of the Prince!**_

**-x-x-x-**

Sango blocked an attack from Zarbon and jumped back as Dodoria sent a kick in her direction.

"You guy's throw the same thing at me everyday. Are we practicing cheer routines or training!" Sango blocked the rush of attacks only to miss one and go skidding back into someone.

"Ouch..."

"Huh, oh sorry!" Sango said as she turned to see a tiered Kagome.

"Hey...when did you get back?"

"I left?"

"I thought you had a purge sometime this week?"

Kagome looked down in thought before her eyes widened and she dashed out screaming.

"**I'M LATE, I'M LATE!" **Sango, Zarbon and Dodoria watched in amazement as she broke the velocity record of both Burter and Jiece. Sango's eyes widened as she ducked down to avoid two punches on either side of her head and did a sweep kick, bringing both Dodoria and Zarbon down.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome ran into the checkout station now wide awake. She saw an annoyed Frieza waiting for her and flinched back a bit as she came to an abrupt stop.

"You're late..."

"Hehe, I know...I'm sorry Lord Frieza."

"I am feeling generous today, don't let this happen again. I would normally take Zarbon with me...but I feel as if I could grow to care for you as if my own. Maybe one day, when I am gone, you can carry out my legacy. Now...get in so we can go." Frieza said as he climbed into his own space pod and she ran to hers.

'My first purge...we have been here for four and a half weeks...and now I'm going to...purge a planet...why...why am I doing this...'

"Kagome...we won't get there for another three days so go ahead and press the blue button and set it for 3." Frieza said as the screen showed him. She nodded and as soon they blasted off into space...she pressed the button and felt the light foggy scent of lilacs linger over her entire being as she fell into a light slumber.

**-x-x-x-**

**(3 days later on Frieza's main ship)**

Bardock sighed in annoyance as he checked the docking bay.

"Bardock, your going to worry yourself sick. Go train with Miss. Sango or something."

"Doctor...do you have a daughter?"

"No, I don't."

"...then don't give me advice!" Bardock started to mumble to himself about nosy doctors as he made his way out of the room and down the hall. He stopped and watched as a few soldiers came rushing past him and into the check in room. He looked around the corner he had just come from and saw that someone had just arrived.

"Prince Vegeta! It's a pleasure to have you on board." The doctor said as he stepped out of his pod, his red cloak billowing behind him.

"Where is Frieza!"

"Lord Frieza is off with my daughter, you will meet with him in...Another three or four days."

He sneered but nodded at Bardock who was now leaning against the door frame. He turned to look around at the soldiers before walking away from them.

"You will be my bodyguard. You look to be much stronger then these 3rd class Saiyan's."

"I think my daughter would be better suited for this kind of job...seeing as how...she is an Elite like you." He looked down at the floor in thought before looking back to Bardock, his black eyes held a look of wonder in them.

"Until your daughter gets back, you will be my bodyguard. What do I call you?"

"Bardock is fine."

"Then take me to my quarters Bardock." Bardock gave a mental sigh before bowing and walking off in the direction of the Saiyan prince's room. His daughters room.

'It's simple...he touches her...I kill him...yes...simple..._sigh_.'

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stared in horror as Frieza laughed cruelly and maliciously as the two watched the inhabitants of the planet Gorki scatter about.

"Lord Frieza, if you don't mind me asking, what did they do wrong to warrant this death?" Frieza released another blinding pink blast and turned to face the five year old child, his smirk firmly in place.

"They challenged my power...rebelled against me...defied my order!" He pointed his finger and fired again.

"Now...if you want your sister and best friend to continue living...you'll do your job." Kagome's eyes widened as she nodded and floated down to the flaming grounds. She held her hand up and formed a large energy blast before aiming at a small nearby city and releasing it. Tears fell from her eyes as the many screams and cries for mercy reached her ears and went unanswered.

**-x-x-x-**

"Why are there two beds?"

Bardock had felt something painful hit his heart only moments ago and knew something was wrong with his daughter.

"Hello! Did you hear me!"

"Huh, honestly, I was ignoring you."

"Why you...I asked why there were two beds?"

"Because, you have been placed in my daughters room. Lord Frieza made you both partners and roommates." Vegeta frowned at this information but said nothing about it.

"You may leave now." Bardock felt his eye twitch as he turned around and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

'What a royal pain...'

**-x-x-x-**

Frieza landed next to the little girl...in her lap was what looked to be a baby.

"Little monkey...would you like to keep it as a pet?" Frieza asked in boredom.

"P-pet?" She looked up at her lord in confusion.

"I will let you keep..._that_...but keep it out of my sight until it's capable of following orders...understood?" She smiled brightly and whipped her tears away, small traces of blood smeared against her cheek.

"Thank you my lord." He smirked and walked off as she picked the auburn orange haired baby up and carried him with her to her own pod, glancing back once more as she took off, she watched as Frieza climbed out of his pod while in space and pointed a finger at it, blowing it up as if it was nothing.

She closed her eyes and once he was back in the ship she pressed the launch button then prepared her self and the baby for three days rest, giving the child an emergency mask just in case.

**-x-x-x-**

**(3 Day's later)**

Kagome was awoken by a beeping noise. Cracking her eyes she saw that they were almost to the check in station and Frieza was on her screen.

"Yes Lord Frieza?"

"I was just waking you. As you can see, we are about to land."

"Yes..." The screen went black before closing. She braced herself as they landed and she felt the dull jolt forward, holding the child close to her.

The second the pod opened she was bombarded by her father and brother, whom she guessed had arrived back sometime during her own purge.

"Kagome, who..."

"Lord Frieza said I could keep him...I...I couldn't kill him...sorry daddy..." His eyes softened as he helped his trembling daughter out of her pod. Frieza didn't even glance at them as the soldiers welcomed him back and informed him of the young princes arrival. Kagome was paying no attention as she let her tears fall. Raditz had taken the baby from her and handed him to the doctor who took him to get checked.

"You did fine Kagome. I am not mad, anything but mad. Now, let's get you in bed, it's late, you can see the others tomorrow."

She nodded in his shoulder as he picked her up and carried her to her room. Along the way she had fallen asleep so thankfully, she wasn't awake to hear the young prince complain.

"How dare you just walk in here. I could have been getting dressed." The young prince said from his spot on the bed. He had been sitting and staring at the other bed for the past hour.

"Kid, there is nothing you've got that I haven't seen before. Now keep your voice down before you wake her up." Vegeta went to retaliate but a sharp look from Bardock shut him up, managing only to glare at the older man.

"You touch her...I'll kill you..." The threat was clear, the little prince did not know if he would really go through with it...but then...he had no desire to find out.

"Like I'd want to touch a weakling like her, she is not worth my attention." Bardock raised a brow.

"You know, this room had a couch prior to your arrival."

"What happened to it. I want a couch in here."

"Well, I'm afraid if I put another one in here...this _weakling_ might blow it up too. Goodnight Prince Vegeta." Bardock said as he left the gapping prince.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Wooooo...Waaaaahhhhh...I updated.**

**Envy: Yes, I am back, Please Read and Review.**

**Jakotsu: I'm back too...^_^ REVIEW! SANKYU!**


	5. Goodbye Planet Vegetasai!

**Title – Weakness**

**Summary – Kagome thought she was a normal intelligent Tuffel. How wrong she was. When the Saiyan's attack, her mother decides that the truth of her heritage should be known. Her mom removes the spell as the Saiyan's get to their house, ultimately saving Kagome. Now, she must learn to live...as a Cheeky Monkey.**

**Anime – InuYasha/Dragon Ball Z**

**Main Couple – Kagome / Vegeta**

**Genre – Alternate Universe / Romance / Adventure**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own InuYasha or Dragon Ball Z. (T.T) **_**don't make me hurt you!**_

**Lol, I have to write out the ages so that **_**I **_**remember.**

**AGES**

**The Boy's**

**Kakarot (Goku) – 3**

**Miroku – 12**

**Vegeta – 5 – 8**

**Others will come in **_**later**_**.**

**The Girl's**

**Sango – 9 – 12**

**Kagome – 5 – 8**

**Kikyou – 10**

**Others will come in **_**later**_**.**

**Keep in mind that ages **_**will**_** change. **

**Monkey's Name: Ringo **

**Meaning: Apple**

**Also, a little side note, this story will be mostly about the happenings on Planet Vegetasai and Freiza's ship.**

**Weakness**

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Goodbye Planet Vegetasai!**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome woke up the next morning and stretched her arms out high above her head. Her closed fists rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she woke up to the same early time she had been forced to wake up to since she became an _Elite Saiyan Monkey_ as they called her.

She thought back to the past few days and felt her eyes start to water up.

'Was that all...'

"...just a dream...?"

She looked at the uniform she still wore and her tears started falling at the sight of dry blood. Unbeknownst to her, her anguished sobs woke a peacefully sleeping prince causing him to glare at her callously.

"Girl! Be quiet! Your annoying whining is grating on my nerves."

"..." She stared in surprise at the young boy who looked strikingly like the King of Vegetasai. "Pretty big words you used there, did your daddy teach them to you?" She didn't know why she taunted him, gathering that it must be due to her bad mood she pushed it back.

"Why you rude child, I can't even begin to fathom how you managed to get into Lord Frieza's good graces."

"News flash, you're a child too."

"Do you know who I am!" He asked, arrogance lacing his words.

"You are my prince, correct? The prince of the Saiyan Race, you...are Prince Vegeta...and if memory serves me correctly...you are also five! Now...I have to get ready for training. You would do well to do the same. Frieza rarely tolerates tardiness." She said before climbing out of bed and leaving the room. Already dressed in her uniform she had no reason to stay. Now she had to get a new uniform, clean of blood stains, and take a shower.

**-x-x-x-**

Bardock had gotten up earlier then normal, walking to the medical bay to see how the infant child Kagome brought back was doing. He walked in and saw the baby in an incubator. A mask covered the baby's face and a green line on the screen continued with its zigzag pattern.

"Doctor?"

"Ah, Bardock, your up ridiculously early, aren't you?"

"Came to see how the kid was doing."

"It lives."

"I'm not blind doctor, I can clearly see the child breathing, but is he healthy, injured, diseased...?"

"He is healthy, though, I have him on this machine to get his energy signal back to normal."

"What do you mean?"

"His energy signal wouldn't stay on one number when we checked, it was chaotic and so I placed him in here in hopes of soothing him."

"I see...huh?" He caught sight of his little girl walking furiously down the hall and towards the armory.

"Guess she met the young prince. Doctor, notify me when the child is fully recovered."

The doctor nodded as he returned back to his work.

With that said Bardock went to check on any new purges that had come in. He was still a Saiyan, and in like his daughter, he still desired the thrill of battle. He was...a Saiyan warrior...but who knew what would come...with time...

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome changed into new armor, tossing her bloodstained Saiyan armor in with the others. She frowned when she thought over the way she spoke to the young prince and sighed.

"I was rude..."

"Well that's a surprise." She turned to see Zarbon standing behind her.

"What's a surprise?"

"You being rude," He answered as he glanced at the bloodstained equipment from the corner of his eyes. "You went on your first purge, it's to be expected that you come back a little more then irritable." Kagome felt her heart clinch at the reminder of those she ruthlessly murdered.

"...You're out of character Zarbon...but thank you." She smiled before turning and walking off towards the training room.

"Kagome!" He called, watching her turn back, look of confusion shown clearly in her eyes. "Speak of anything that has transpired here...and I'll kill you." She smiled and gave a nod before running off.

"...Monkey's..."

**-x-x-x-**

Vegeta was fuming! Not only did he get to the training grounds before Kagome, his supposed partner, which led him to believe that she had lied to him about where she was going. Not only that, but he had been told by an annoying girl with long hair in a high ponytail that he couldn't start the training course until Kagome was present.

"Where is that blasted girl!"

"She will be here soon, Prince Vegeta."

"...who are you?" He asked in a boorish tone.

"Sango, best friend and designated body guard of Kagome!" She said cheerfully, a smile appeared on her face when Kagome cane skipping in.

"Kags, what took ya? Your new partner here was becoming impatient."

"I am not _her_ partner, she is_ my_ partner!"

The two girls stared at each other before shrugging. Zarbon and Dodoria came in a few minutes after Kagome arrived and their training...began.

**-x-x-x-**

**(3 Years Later)**

Frieza stared out the window of his main spaceship, his gaze lingering on the red planet before him. A knock came from the door and he turned his head away from the Saiyan planet.

"Come in, Kagome, Vegeta." He called in his usual cold tone covered in false kindness. The door slide open and the two 8 year old kids

"Lord Frieza." They bowed before getting on one knee.

"How are my two favorite monkeys? How has your _pet _been?" He asked as he moved to the hovering chair and sat down, turning to face the two.

"We are the same as usual, Lord Frieza, Shippou has started hi training under both my father and Raditz. Given a year or so he should be ready to start training with Zarbon and Dodoria, and how are you fairing, Milord?" Kagome asked kindly.

"Wonderful, actually, I called you here for a reason. You see, planet Ganzolla has been causing trouble, sending their feeble forces after my warriors in their sad attempts to bring my forces down in numbers. I want you two to head over to their pathetic planet and put an end to their childish games."

Kagome clinched her fists at her orders, this not going unnoticed by either Frieza or Vegeta.

"As you wish, Lord Frieza."

"Good, Vegeta, please get ready for launch, you will leave immediately. Kagome will meet up with you shortly. I'd like a word with her first."

"Of course." Vegeta glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eyes before leaving.

"Dearest Kagome," He moved over to her and placed his hand on her head. "You're..._love_...for the many species in the galaxy...though revolting as it is...it is also admirable. However, you should eradicate that compassion soon, or I may have to do so myself." His fingers ran through her hair and she gave a sad sigh.

"Yes...Lord Frieza..."

"Good..." He released the girl and watched her leave.

**-x-x-x-**

Vegeta sat with his legs crossed as he waited silently for his partner. Despite the rather...rough beginning the two had when they met...he had begun to understand the oddities of the Saiyan girl with the pet monkey.

"Speaking of...where is Ringo?" He glanced at the bowl of apples in the Docking bay and in the doctor's room but noted that the jumping ball of energy...wasn't there.

"...Not my problem, at least she can't say I didn't look."

"Talking to yourself again, Vegeta?"

"I was doing no such thing!" He said. He stood as Kagome walked up to him and whistled. Ringo came bounding out from beneath a rather large pile of books, an apple in his hand.

"...Honestly, you pick the oddest hiding places Ringo."

The two turned at the sound of footsteps and Kagome felt as if her heart was going to either stop or burst.

"Who is that? Looks like an older version of you." Vegeta said as he watched a girl with dark hair down past her shoulders a bit and murky brown eyes. "Well, maybe not, but...something like you."

"She is my sister, though not biological, I'm not sure how we lookalike but we have always been identical." The girl didn't even glance at Kagome, Kui leading her off to who knew where. Kagome knew something was wrong...going against her better judgment she called out to her sister. Kikyou paused momentarily and turned her head to Kagome who had a sad look on her face...

"_Who...are you...?" _These were the whispered words Kikyou spoke before continuing on her way. Her cold almost lifeless eyes stayed imprinted in her mind.

'Kikyou...what happened...to you?'

Vegeta frowned but said nothing.

"Let's get going...Vegeta." He gave a curt nod and climbed into his space pod, she followed suite and both readied themselves for departure.

Kagome glanced out as Bardock and Raditz came in with her adopted brother. Bardock took him in and with the name the woman on the babies previous planet called out, he called him Shippou. She waved before keying in a few coordinates and placing the sweet aroma of the sleeping fog over her.

**-x-x-x-**

Sango had also been watching the departure of her closest friend, having witnessed the exchange of words between her and Kikyou. She now walked after Kui and Kikyou and attempted to catch up with them. She never wanted to see Kagome sad like that, she hated it.

It had been a little more then three years since they became apart of Frieza's crew, a few more pawns at his disposal. Kagome had grown a bit over those years, her hair had gotten a bit longer, now ending at her shoulder blades, while her eyes...those beautiful blue eyes that once held pure innocence and joy...now held a constant look of sorrow, the innocence left behind was but a mere fragment of what it used to be and rarely did anyone ever see her laugh in pure joy or happiness.

'I will see you smile a real Kagome smile again, I promise you that!' She caught up to Kui and Kikyou and delivered a round house kick to Kui while he wasn't looking, successfully taking him off guard. She watched him fall and looked into Kikyou's brown eyes.

"Do you require any services?" She asked in indifference.

"Services? Kikyou, do you know who I am? It's me, Sango..." She was pleading with her eyes for some since of recognition from the younger girl. "..." Silence, nothing... "What...have they done to you...?"

Kikyou walked closer to her, both almost equal in height. "That girl...did you know her?"

"Yes, she is your younger sister, Kagome."

"Why can't I...remember?"

"..." Sango frowned. "I don't know."

"DAMN WHENCH!"

The two turned to see an angry Kui who readied an attack only to have a blast hit him square in the right shoulder.

"AHHHH!"

He turned angry eyes and saw both Dodoria and Zarbon standing behind him, Zarbon's hand lowered back at his side.

"Kui, you should no better then to attack those favored by Lord Frieza."

"Heh, heh, Kagome would be the first to deal with him if any harm came to Sango."

"True, and I highly doubt that she would leave much left of you for Frieza if you did cause her bodily harm. Just wait until she realizes what you have done to her sister...and what you're still doing."

Sango frowned at that but judging by the fear laced in Kui's eyes...it must have been bad. She knew that those two were right though. Kagome and Vegeta both were strong enough to take Kui. Well, not really, Kagome with her restraints...was at a power level of 9,750, Vegeta was at 10,000. Kagome without her restraints though...15,500, while Kui was at a measly 12,000. Kagome hated to remove her restraints though, because she could barely control her energy and it sometimes placed her in a state of unconsciousness.

"..." Kui didn't stick around too much longer, quickly walking off, leaving Kikyou behind.

"Kikyou, what does he do to you?" The girl looked at Sango in confusion.

"Nothing."

"..." Sango glanced at Zarbon who sighed.

"What does he makes _you_ do." He asked, despite already knowing the answer.

"...He ―"

**-BANG-**

They felt the entire ship start shaking and Sango glanced at the window in time to see multiple Saiyan's die along with their planet.

"V-Vegetasai...!"

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you liked the chapter...I'm trying to figure out a way to bring MIROKU into the story. I'm sure I'll figure something out for him, until then though, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Kikyou, A Wilted Flower!

**Title – Weakness**

**Summary – Kagome thought she was a normal intelligent Tuffel. How wrong she was. When the Saiyan's attack, her mother decides that the truth of her heritage should be known. Her mom removes the spell as the Saiyan's get to their house, ultimately saving Kagome. Now, she must learn to live...as a Cheeky Monkey.**

**Anime – InuYasha/Dragon Ball Z**

**Main Couple – Kagome / Vegeta**

**Genre – Alternate Universe / Romance / Adventure**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own InuYasha or Dragon Ball Z. (T.T) Must I continuously State this OBVIOUS FACT**_**!**_

**Lol, I have to write out the ages so that **_**I **_**remember.**

**AGES**

**The Boy's**

**Kakarot (Goku) – 3**

**Miroku –**

**Vegeta – 5 – 8**

**Shippou – 5**

**Others will come in **_**later**_**.**

**The Girl's**

**Sango – 9 – 12**

**Kagome – 5 – 8**

**Kikyou – 10**

**Others will come in **_**later**_**.**

**Keep in mind that ages **_**will**_** change. **

**Monkey's Name: Ringo **

**Meaning: Apple**

**Also, a little side note, this story will be mostly about the happenings on Planet Vegetasai and Freiza's ship.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Alright, so I have been in a deep and meaningful discussion with Envy, Jakotsu, DBZ cast and IY cast and―**

**Envy: What was there that was meaningful, and what do you mean discussion? It was a threat by his **_**Royal Ass**_** over there.**

**Vegeta: Be careful who you offend you walking **_**Palm Tree**_**.**

**Vegeta & Envy: -Glaring-**

**Me: ...Envy and Vegeta don't get along, so after careful consideration, Envy and Jakotsu will not be speaking for this story.**

**Jakotsu: It's quite upsetting. I was starting to like that Goku fellow.**

**Goku: Hehe, I think it would be good to continue the chapter now.**

**Vegeta: Be quite Kakarot!**

**Me: *sigh* My world is being inhabited by monkeys...-.-**

**Vegeta: **_**Women**_**...**

**Me: -Silenced-**

**Weakness**

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Kikyou, A Wilted Flower**_

**-x-x-x-**

Sango was in shock, staring at the vast space, the spot that once held her home planet. The spot was empty now, her home was gone.

"_What...why did..._"

"..." Zarbon said nothing but pulled Kikyou up who had fallen to the ground when the ship rocked from the blast.

Kikyou turned and walked away, no other words were spared or passed in-between the two girls.

'_It's gone...King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta will be furious...Kagome...oh god, no.'_

"Sango, do not go digging around, that will get you killed." Dodoria commented before walking away. Zarbon stayed behind, looking at the girl who held an angry expression, hurt and pity were in here eyes, unfallen tears blurred her vision.

"Sango―"

"It was Frieza..." She interrupted him. "Wasn't it," it wasn't a question she expected answered. She knew it was Frieza, she knew that she was also too weak to do anything about it.

"Sango, don't so anything brash. Besides, you should deal with one problem at a time."

"What other problems are there?" She turned to see relief momentarily fill his eyes before vanishing.

"Kikyou, she has no memory of you or Kagome. In fact, she's been molded over the three years into Kui's favorite plaything."

"WHAT! I'll kill him!"

"I think the right to kill Kui belongs solely to Kikyou and Kagome, you should inform Kagome, but your information didn't come from me. By the way, Jiece is asking about you again."

"...uhg..." Her shoulders slumped forward. "Why?"

"He wants to know if you would sleep with him."

Her eyes widened. She turned and stalked off in a furious rage, "When hell freezes over!" She shouted out loud, heading straight to the training room for the soldiers.

**-x-x-x-**

**(8 days later)**

Kagome glared at a smirking Vegeta. He was always like this, cold and ruthless, he was kind to her of course...well, maybe kind isn't the right word, but the point...she hated to see him so violent.

"Vegeta, must you be so cruel?"

"Their weak Kagome. The Strong live and the weak perish. What is with you? You are a Saiyan. You shouldn't feel so sympathetic over our purges and victims."

"...I can't help that Vegeta." She lowered her self to the ground and walked towards a cowering family. Kneeling before the strange looking woman and man who held equally strange looking kids, she smiled. "Get off the planet. Gather as many as you can, and go...go far away."

They spoke quickly in their own language, one she herself couldn't speak, but she knew they understood as they took off running.

"You do this every time Kagome. Frieza is going to notice one day. All we really do is scare the inhabitants to death; then let them go and find refuge on a new planet."

"I'll worry about that when it happens."

"Humph, whatever..." He waited and watched as a ship took off, many trailing behind it.

"Let's go," She nodded and followed him, they held their hands out before them and sent one fetal blow to the planet, watching as it started to crack all around, quakes shaking the planet about as the two took their leave in their space pods.

**-x-x-x-**

Frieza scanned the area, smirking cruelly at the empty area. A knock on his door sounded and he turned slowly to his side.

"Enter."

Sango walked in with Zarbon at her side, "My Lord, if I may have a moment of your time." She asked, bowing on one knee.

"Speak."

"...It concerns Kikyou, her memory, she doesn't remember who I or Kagome are. No sign of recognition at all, I have reason to believe Kui has been using drugs of some type on her."

"...Kui will be spoken to on the matter. Though, where it is your place to speak, I'm not too sure."

"Forgive my impertinence My Lord, I am merely worried for Kagome's well being, as well as the well being of the ship we reside in. You I am sure, know of how she would react to such disgrace upon her sister, as it is, she nor I know how Kikyou has been treated upon the years we have worked under you. This doesn't bother us as much as her being drugged, I assure you My Lord, if Kagome learns that Kui has mistreated her sister in any way...there will be no second chances."

"I see...quite a mouthful, wouldn't you say Zarbon?"

"Yes, she should learn when silence is a requisite." Zarbon said, walking to his Lord's side faithfully.

"Hm, females, no matter the race, have never had the ability to hold their tongues. Dismissed Sango, I'll talk with Kui and Kikyou."

"Thank you My Lord, you are too kind."

**-x-x-x-**

Kikyou felt the hands of Kui on her shoulders and frowned.

'_He's back...'_

"Kui, I thought you ran away?"

"I don't run from anyone bitch!"

**-Slap-**

Her head turned at the force, but she stood her ground.

"Then perhaps I saw wrong. Surely you were not the one accompanying me down the halls when we ran into that girl and her friends causing you to turn tail and flee. No, of course not."

"Hold your tongue, or should I do so for you!"

"..." She kept her silence as the door slid open to reveal a smirking Zarbon.

"Kui―"

"My time with her isn't up!"

"I'm afraid it is, Kui. Lord Frieza has called for you and Kikyou. I am to take both of you to him, immediately. You should have stopped while you were ahead."

"..." Kui stood in silence, his eyes wide with fear.

"Come on!" Zarbon said, no longer smirking. He pulled Kikyou away from him and took Kui in the other hand. He struggled to get away, Kikyou held lightly to the armor that winged off of his shoulders.

Zarbon led the two to Lord Frieza, tossing Kui carelessly to the floor as Kikyou walked forward and bowed politely.

"M'lord, you wished for our presence?"

"...Kikyou, right?"

"Yes, M'lord."

"Tell Kikyou, what is your sisters' name?"

"I think that woman said it was Kago-something."

"Zarbon, take her and leave."

"Yes, My Lord." He took Kikyou by the hand, gently pulling her to her feat and guiding her out the door.

"Sire, please. I did nothing!"

"Then why do you tremble in fear Kui? Did I say you did something?"

"Uh, no Sire,"

"Then what is with the guilty conscience, leave Kui."

"Yes Sire!" Kui stood and left to go to his quarters.

Frieza smirked, _'Only a few more days...heartfelt nothings will not be present when Kagome finds out about her sister's tampered memories. This will be a good time to eradicate that emotion of...compassion and sympathy, most of all...mercy...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter, how will Kagome react upon hearing of Kui's treatment on her sister? Will mercy be given, or has her stride for showing compassion finally worn-out? Next time on Weakness! Read and Review!**

**Vegeta: You really went all out on that didn't you?**

**Me: Vegeta! Damn It, I just said **_**'Read and Review'**_** after that no one is supposed to say anything, it's kind of the end sentence to any and all chapters!**

**Vegeta: Oh, forgive me oh great one, I had no idea I would be ruining your moment of order.**

**Me: -Twitch- Go away...**

**Vegeta: But your greatness, should you not finish the chapter with such words of power and supremacy?**

**Me: Leave me...**

**Vegeta: Show the readers who's in charge, say those final words of command!**

**Me: Damn you! GO AWAY YOU WALKING, TALKING VEGETABLE!**

**Goku: Hahahahaha, Vegeta...she called you a vegetable! Haha!**

**Vegeta: Be quiet Kakarot! You moron! I am an Elite First Class Saiyan, your prince; DO NOT LAUGH AT ME YOU IMPUDENT CARROT!**

**Goku: Hahah―eh...Carrot…? But I don't look like a Carrot, do I?**

**Me: I think he meant the similarities of your Saiyan birth name and a Carrot. -.-...**

**Goku: Oh...**_**hehehe**_**...**_**she called you a Vegetable...**_

**Me: -Watches the two- Well, this could go on forever, I'm going to make vegetable soup, -side glance at bickering Saiyan's- Please Read and Review.**


	7. Revenge's Bittersweet After Taste!

**Title – Weakness**

**Summary – Kagome thought she was a normal intelligent Tuffel. How wrong she was. When the Saiyan's attack, her mother decides that the truth of her heritage should be known. Her mom removes the spell as the Saiyan's get to their house, ultimately saving Kagome. Now, she must learn to live...as a ****Cheeky Monkey****.**

**Anime – InuYasha/Dragon Ball Z**

**Main Couple – Kagome / Vegeta**

**Genre – Alternate Universe / Romance / Adventure**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own ****InuYasha**** or ****Dragon Ball Z****. (T.T) Must I continuously State this OBVIOUS FACT**_**!**_

**Lol, I have to write out the ages so that **_**I **_**remember.**

**AGES**

**The Boy's**

**Kakarot (Goku) – 3**

**Miroku**** –**

**Vegeta – 5 – 8**

**Shippou – 5**

**Others will come in **_**later**_**.**

**The Girl's**

**Sango – 9 – 12**

**Kagome – 5 – 8**

**Kikyou – 10**

**Others will come in **_**later**_**.**

**Keep in mind that ages **_**will**_** change. **

**Monkey's Name: Ringo **

**Meaning: ****Apple**

**Also, a little side note, this story will be mostly about the happenings on Planet Vegetasai and Freiza's ship.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: It's been a while since I last made little side sequences like this! ^_^''**

**Vegeta: It's been a while since you last updated my story to.**

**Me: 0_0...Yeah….T.T...About that...**

**Vegeta: It took you forever just to bring me into this god forsaken story; you had better start updating more frequently woman!**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-Me: ...right. Well, look, a **_**WARNING**_ **there will be a scene in this chapter which implies rape and has minor sexual themes! -+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Weakness**

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Revenge's Bittersweet After Taste**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome and Vegeta arrived back on the ship only eight days later, arriving to a vast emptiness of space.

"...Vegeta...?" She looked on her screen, watching the lifeless look in Vegeta's eyes appeared. It was sad to see, and she didn't like it.

"_It's gone..."_ Vegeta stared out of his space pod as they prepared to land in the Ship's Docking Bay.

Kagome looked out at what he was seeing and saw nothing. It suddenly hit her, what was missing. _'Vegetasai...King Vegeta...'_

"_Frieza..."_ His voice was cold, hissed from the other side of the screen. Kagome watched as he gritted his teeth,_**"FRIEEEEEZAAAAAA~!"**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome's pod was first to land and she got out as fast as she possibly could, moving to Vegeta's landing spot in the docking bay. Once it landed and opened, Vegeta was already on his way out and she knew he would have stalked all the way to Frieze...had she not been holding tight to his armor.

"Let go of me you annoying girl!"

"Frieza will kill you! VEGETA!" He threw his arms out, catching her off guard, he pushed her painfully hard into the door, "AH!" She gripped her shoulder and stood up before speeding towards him. He got into a fighting stance and threw a punch; she jumped aside and nailed him in the side with her knee. "Vegeta! Stop it!"

She cared not for those watching, or for the damage they were causing in the docking bay. She was worried for her partner, and that was all.

"Get out of my way, or I swear I'll kill you!"

"..." She stared him over, not sure how true his words were. "..." Stepping aside, she looked away from Vegeta as he took off towards Frieza. She let her eyes fall shut and thought over the sparring matches that they would hold, and how when they were five, they'd play games of hide and seek, though, Vegeta insisted that it was merely to train his instincts and body. The two would enjoy fights with Zarbon, and pulling pranks on Kui...Vegeta had even taken to Shippou, who would crawl behind him when younger, six or seven, until Shippou could walk and would follow on feet instead of hands. Vegeta finally allowed him to follow, rather than yelling at him to go away like he had at first._ 'STUBORN PRINCE!'_ She cried out in the back of her mind, chasing after the enraged prince.

She avoided the soldiers left standing after Vegeta's angry temper.

His scream was what greeted her halfway down the hall, her motivation to speed up. The door to Frieza's look out was blown open, debris scattered the floor and a few random bits were caught aflame. Frieza was standing above Vegeta who looked broken lying on the floor, knees tucked into his chest. A few stray tears that had fallen without his permission were mixed in a small puddle of blood on the floor where he lay in pain. In Frieza's tight grip was the Saiyan prince's tail; Frieza pulled and another ear piercing cry of pain tore at her heart.

"FRIEZA!" She cried out, running forward and taking Frieza by surprise when she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. "Lord Frieza, please, no more! My Prince is confused, we had a weary travel and he's just tired! PLEASE!"

His tail whipped out so suddenly that she felt the blow before she even registered what happened.

The pain in her back let her know that she had been thrown into the nearest wall and through it._ "L-lord F-Frieza...please..."_

He released his tight grip on Vegeta's tail, "Get him out of my sight! Then return, I will deal out his punishment...to you." He let a cruel chuckle pass through his lips. Kagome stood with some difficulty and moved to her Princes' side. Taking his arm, she pulled it over her shoulders and lifted him from the ground before heaving him from the room. She walked all the way down till she was met with Zarbon.

"Looks like the Little Monkey Prince has been disciplined," Zarbon joked, his Masochistic and Sadist like humor was shining through at the sight of Vegeta's frail form inches from a coma.

"Get out of my way Zarbon..." She glared coldly at the alien in shades of green and blue. "I'm in no mood for you,"

"Are you ever really?" He asked, stepping aside for her to pass, which she did without answering him. She bypassed hers and Vegeta's room; instead she took him to the rehabilitation tank in the medical bay of the ship.

"Doctor!" She called out for the orange haired alien who came in to see what she needed, staring in surprise at Vegeta's beaten form.

"What happened?"

"...nothing...he just got into a fight...that he had no chance of winning..."

"...right...I'll take care of him." He said, taking Vegeta from her. She smiled a small smile before turning away from Vegeta and the Doctor and making her way back to Frieza.

The second she stepped in, she was thrown into another wall, her skull bashed painfully with the ships hard space stone interior.

"Now, Kagome, I'm going to make you scream, in misery."

She struggled to stand, and when she did he gripped her tail and dragged her to his desk before lifting her by the tail and slamming her painfully onto the desk. _**"AHHH!"**_

"Good girl," He loosened his hold and started petting her tail, warmth spooled in her body and chills ran down her spine. She felt tears pool in her eyes, wanting the feeling to quit.

"Monkeys are funny. Their tails cause so much pain, yet can cause such pleasure too."

She felt him run his hand all the way up the length of her tail as he laughed cruelly. "S-stop...please...A-ahhh! L-LORD FRIEZA PLEASE~!"

"There are still many hours of pain to come."

**-x-x-x-**

**(Several Hours Later)**

Vegeta woke in a regeneration tank to the sound of tapping and saw Zarbon smirking at him.

"Mm," He smashed his fist through the tank and the water immediately began spewing out everywhere.

"So, aside from Kagome lying broken in your room, Kikyou, her sister," He made sure Vegeta was listening before continuing, "Was drugged and raped by Kui. Tell Kagome, Lord Frieza has reserved Kui's death for her. It was his orders that _you_ tell her."

Vegeta climbed out of the broken tank and grabbed a towel from the side table.

"**Ooo! Eeee Eee, ah ooh!"**

"Hey, Ringo, stay out of the bedroom today," Vegeta said as he walked by the monkey.

He made his way out into the hallway and around the corner where he followed the hall to his and Kagome's room. He knew his mistake, he had attacked Frieza, and that...He opened the door...had cost him dearly.

Kagome lay on her bed crippled in pain, tear stains on her cheeks and blood covering the majority of her body, cuts lining her, and bruises painting her; even her sheets were wet with blood.

"_M-my...P-pr-prince..."_

Vegeta sat on the bed next to her and stared at her broken form, his fist shaking in visible anger as he leaned down next to her and whispered, _"I was ordered to tell you, Kui has...he has drugged and raped your sister and that his death has been reserved...for you."_

Her body shook and her eyes glowed; tears streamed down her cheeks as she screamed and cried out. He watched as her wounds healed up and she stood. The bed was destroyed along with her restraints and he had to put his arms up in a defensive stance to keep himself from moving with her raw power.

Kagome bypassed him and the door was disintegrated into nothingness, her body glowing as her black hair flew up on end and she searched out the power signal of Kui. She found the cowering Kui in a space pod preparing for take off. He looked up and faced her cold hatred; his body trembled at the look in her merciless eyes. Frieza came in to see how it was going and a cold smirk appeared on his lips.

This was it, the Kagome he'd been trying for years to bring out. He looked to Vegeta who now leaned against the wall watching his partner's rage. "I believe your partner is ready to destroy those escapees that she has been letting build up."

Vegeta's eyes widened before he narrowed his glare on Frieza before looking back to Kagome and Kui. Kui pressed the launch button and they watched as the seal over the porting hole closed before his pod blasted off. Kagome lifted her hand and raised it to the air concealment glass before releasing a ki blast.

"Oooh, she is mad. Can the monkey catch the runaway?" Frieza laughed.

Kagome was flying off towards the ship within seconds, appearing before the Pod, she held her hands out and intercepted the pod, stopping it mid space. "The Gods will have no place for you, because you will have no soul to judge...when I am finished with you!" She punched through the glass and grabbed his head; his struggles were fruitless and pointless as she blasted the pod to smithereens. Gripping his neck in a vice grip, she squeezed just enough to drag on a constant haze of suffocation and pain before breaking his neck. She let go and watched his lifeless body float aimlessly about space before firing one final blast and removing all existence of the alien that had violated her sister.

Her body stopped glowing and her raven locks fell back down to the middle of her back before her body grew limp and warm arms had to take her back to the ship that was now in need of repairs.

"Vegeta, as soon as she wakes up, you two will be deployed to destroy that planet of rogue alien escapees."

"As you wish, Lord Frieza."

"Good, oh, and Vegeta, I want you to know, everything I did to Kagome, from hurting her, to causing her excruciating pleasure...that's your fault. You should never raise your hand to your master, My Little Monkey Prince. Hahahaha!"

Vegeta's grip tightened in slight as he nodded and turned to make his way back to his and Kagome's room.

'_May the day come, where you and I will be free of that Tyrant's crazed rule! I promise you Kagome, I will kill him!'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed, please read and review and I'll update as soon as possible! SANKYU! ^_^''**

**Vegeta: So, the girl finally grew out of her mercy me state? About damn time!**

**Kagome: Shut up Vegeta! Not everyone can be heartless Alien Warrior Prince's!**

**Vegeta: Of course not! You think it's easy to keep up this perfection?**

**Kagome: What Perfection?**

**Vegeta: Why you worthless human!**

**Kagome: Watch it! I'm a Saiyan in the story!**

**Vegeta: THIS ISN'T THE STORY!**

**Me: I'm going to let them simmer down, please R&R! ^_^''**


	8. Time Skip: The Not So Evil Mentor

**Title – Weakness**

**Summary – Kagome thought she was a normal intelligent Tuffel. How wrong she was. When the Saiyan's attack, her mother decides that the truth of her heritage should be known. Her mom removes the spell as the Saiyan's get to their house, ultimately saving Kagome. Now, she must learn to live...as a Cheeky Monkey.**

**Anime – InuYasha/Dragon Ball Z**

**Main Couple – Kagome / Vegeta**

**Genre – Alternate Universe / Romance / Adventure**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own InuYasha or Dragon Ball Z. (T.T) Must I continuously State this OBVIOUS FACT**_**!**_

**Lol, I have to write out the ages so that **_**I **_**remember.**

**AGES**

**The Boy's**

**Kakarot (Goku) – 3 – 5**

**Miroku – 18**

**Kouga – 14**

**Vegeta – 5 – 8 – 10**

**Shippou – 5 – 7**

**Others will come in **_**later**_**.**

**The Girl's**

**Sango – 9 – 12 – 14**

**Kagome – 5 – 8 – 10**

**Kikyou – 10 – 12**

**Others will come in **_**later**_**.**

**Keep in mind that ages **_**will**_** change. **

**Monkey's Name: Ringo **

**Meaning: Apple**

**Also, a little side note, this story will be mostly about the happenings on Planet Vegetasai and Freiza's ship.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So…I've been getting into the DB/DBZ obsession I had a while back. I've been watching DBZ again, I'm on the Buu Saga, no, he hasn't been released yet and Vegeta is Majin Vegeta yet. But still, I started that again. I've also been reading Bulma/Vegeta fics a lot lately, and...well...yeah, I've gotten into the swing of the series, so I'm updating.**

**Vegeta: About damn time to, pathetic human weakling.**

**Me: HEY! I may be weak...but that doesn't give you the right to call me HUMAN!**

**Vegeta: ...**

**Me: Wait…backwards, sorry. I may be human...but that doesn't give you the right to call me WEAK! ...yep, that one! ^_^''**

**Weakness**

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Time Skip: The Not So Evil Mentor**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stared out at the returning ships. Frieza had sent out Zarbon and Dodoria to retrieve a few _intellectual survivors_ from a planet of genii like natives. They shared similar outward traits to a Tuffel or Saiyan, but the race had amazing...well...Kagome wasn't sure what they had...it was just amazing. It was also why Frieza had sent out for a few of the _survivors_. Vegeta was off sparring with Zarbon while she waited for her father to bring her word from Frieza.

Though she'd been raised a Tuffel, she had quickly adapted to the Saiyan lifestyle, and that went for attaining a rather notorious ego, and pride that rivaled Vegeta's, though still he had proven on more than one occasion to have more pride than all those present on Frieza's ship. Kagome had become an unwilling _faithful_ to Frieza, and Raditz, her father, Vegeta, and Sango who still stayed with her as a personal servant/guard, had all followed her example. Well, it's more like Bardock had given in with little choice; wanting to take care of his daughter who he'd only recently been reunited with. Raditz forced himself to remain silent around Frieza, mainly because his father, sister and his Prince were going to continue fighting through till they were either killed in battle or killed Frieza; he too would fight for their freedom or die trying. Sango had long since decided that she would follow Kagome to the ends of the universe.

Vegeta was more than a little bit complicated. He kept his mouth shut because he didn't want her to get her, or in his words, _I don't want Frieza to punish you for the things I do wrong_, which he believed was a moot point since he was _never _wrong. He told her that_ since you are my partner and the only one capable of keeping up with me; I don't want you dying for something as pathetic as getting beaten by that power hungry lizard_. She had laughed at that, like _she_ was far behind _him_. He didn't say he cared; in fact, he made it a point to make sure she knew he didn't. His words were, _I don't care if you get hurt, just so long as it's not my fault_.

Kagome distinctly remembered his tail tightening around his waist, more so than normal. She couldn't blame him though. Everyone was starting to hide what they felt; be it good or bad...Too often their emotions were turned against them, used against them...

"KAGOME!"

She glanced over her shoulder, Ginyu, her most _favorite_ person. "Captain Ginyu, did your master call?"

"Lord Frieza didn't, I came for Jeice."

Kagome froze, "...he's...he's here?" She felt sick thinking about the more or less _horny_ alien that had an infatuation with her best friend and _protector_, Sango. "He hasn't─"

"Not yet, I'm sure we would have heard Sango by now had he managed to find her."

Kagome nodded and glanced up at the sound of more footsteps. It was Kikyou. Though, she still had no memory of Kagome due to the overdose in drugs Kui had given her, she did have a slight recognition to her as the one who freed her from Kui's injustice and sexual..._giving's_. "Kikyou, how are you today?"

"...well..." She spoke softly. It hurt Kagome that her words never reached her. They were far, too far...out of reach.

"I'm happy to hear. Um...you have been spending a lot of time with Sango and Zarbon, right?"

"Yes, I have."

"Then you have taken up training?"

"No, merely to talk with them."

"Oh...I see."

"Kagome, Frieza wants a word with you."

She nodded, her eyes stayed on Kikyou for a moment longer before she turned and followed her father out of the docking observatory. Vegeta walked next to him and she found her way to his side. "Training finished?"

"For the most part. Your father interrupted with a few babbles about Frieza summoning me and you."

"Ah...where is Sango?"

"She said she felt Jeice...though I know she has no ability in sensing power levels. I can't do it, so I know she can't."

"No, she can't. I think it's more of a sixth sense to her, Jeice Radar, that kind of thing. I bet it sends off signals and alerts to her mind, letting her know that her stalker is nearby." She laughed out a little; Vegeta gave a short chuckle in amusement. "I wonder if I could learn how to sense power levels though. That would definitely come in handy."

"Hn," He agreed; the ability to sense power levels would definitely be a welcomed skill, and he would be sure to learn how.

"Nappa, Raditz!" Kagome ran forward and enveloped her brother in a tight hug, which was returned as he lifted her into his arms.

"Kagome, you have gotten taller."

"Father, why didn't you tell me they'd returned?" She turned accusing eyes to Bardock who laughed it off.

It had been two years since she'd seen her brother, for Frieza continuously sent him and Nappa on purges and missions, the same with herself and Vegeta. If they were on the ship, she and Vegeta were off, and vice versa.

"I would have told you, but I had planned on waiting till after you and the Prince met with Frieza."

"Lord Frieza...Monkey, you will do well to remember that."

"..." Kagome felt her feet touch the ground as Raditz had placed her down; her hands released him from the hug and fell away from his surprisingly soft hair. She turned and stood there, staring at a young man with a cruel look on his face, but something in his eyes didn't add up. He had black hair tied into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck and violet eyes that stood out against his light skin tone. He wore a black robe with a deep purple scarf wrapped around his neck and a gold staff held tightly in his hand. Kagome continued to look at him as he too stared directly into her eyes and she smiled, "Yes, Lord Frieza. Which reminds me, we were on our way to speak with our Lord." She took hold of Vegeta's hand and made haste in the direction of the deck view where Frieza always sat.

She froze at the door, trembling, this wasn't new to her. This was normal, she would pull together, shake off her nerves, then enter, like every other time he called for her and Vegeta.

She tapped on the door a few times than entered, knowing that he'd already known they were there. "Lord Frieza, was there something you needed?" She bowed and got on one knee before the fearsome alien lord.

"You two have been rising in the ranks these past few years, especially the last two. I would like to sharpen your minds a bit more however. You have both proven yourselves in sill and strength, I want to see you use those little monkey brains now. Enter,"

They turned and looked over their shoulders, the man from a few minutes ago, being led in by Zarbon and Dodoria, stood their before bowing. "Lord Frieza, an honor to finally meet you. I am both pleased and flattered that you would allow me, a humble monk, and my young tyro to grace such a powerful and respectable lord."

"Yes, well, I'm pleased to hear so. Now, you will be teaching the Saiyan's that you see before me. They will be your disciples until I say otherwise. Your...tyro...will undergo some training too; he is being introduced to his new...trainer, as we speak."

"Who will be teaching him? If you don't mind me asking," he added quickly.

"Ah, these two will introduce you to her. Kagome, on the left, Vegeta, on the right; learn their names; they will be the only beings on this ship that you are to concern yourself with. No longer will you worry of your tyro."

He bowed and Frieza excused the three. Kagome followed Vegeta, sparing one final glance behind her and momentarily freezing at the cruel, heartless and vile creature that stood with a dark and ruthless grin, staring at her with a penetrating gaze. A hand took hers and guided her out and a little farther down before it stopped. She noted whose hand it was and frowned, it wasn't the hand that normally calmed her. It was larger, softer, and wasn't very strong, no doubt due to the lack of fighting it had seen.

"Hey, you okay?" He questioned, eyes shut and a gentle smile on his lips. Vegeta sneered, already irritated by the young man kneeling before her in concern. "For your first lesson, perhaps I should teach you to control both your anxiety and your apprehension. Come on," He stood and pulled her along with Vegeta walking next to her in a steady and even stride, matching hers with ease. "Now, where is the _'her'_ mentioned earlier, and what tortures is she currently inflicting upon my pupil."

"Ah, Sango!" Kagome ran ahead of him, her hand finding its way fluidly out of his. Vegeta lost his sneer and started flying after her.

"Oh...they fly..." He took off in a run, trying his best to keep up with them. Kagome too had taken to the air, wanting to both see and check on her older sisterly figure...seeing how Kikyou no longer knew her.

"_**JIECE!"**_

Kagome wasn't sure _what_ happened, but followed by a few curses, and a loud crash, she could only assume Jeice met with an unfortunate end. Well...maybe not so dramatic, but he was no doubt holding a throbbing cheek. Kagome rounded the corner in time for a red skinned, white long haired alien to fly into her. Both crashed into the wall behind her and Sango came rushing out with her uniform slightly askew and cheeks flushed. "S-Sango!" Kagome pushed Jeice off of herself and into another wall before moving to Sango as a boy a little taller than her self came out with a large grin. His own black hair pulled up into a high ponytail that fell far past his shoulders and down the middle of his back. He was wearing part of a Saiyan uniform, the black spandex one piece that stopped above his kneecaps. The actual Saiyan armor was held in one hand as he watched in humor as Sango practically beat Jiece to a fleshy tissue. "Sango, are you alright!" Kagome asked, placing her hands on Sango's forearms, looking her sister in the eyes for traces of hurt, anger or fear. Only anger was present, but she had already began calming down with Kagome's being there.

The boy took note of Kagome, his baby blue eyes widened and he dropped the armor which clattered to the ground loudly. His body moved before anyone realized what was happening, except for Vegeta who had been watching him since their arrival, not trusting the grinning fool in the least.

Kagome felt his arms before she realized what was going on. Lifted into a pair of surprisingly strong arms for a tyro of a scholar, she automatically tensed and made quick work to escape. Bringing her elbow down into the shoulder blade, he almost dropped her but restrained.

"Beautiful lady, you will be my mate! You are perfection in itself, and I will have no other." He gave a pained grin, still trying not to let her hit the floor from the pain in his shoulder.

"...What!" She began to struggle and Vegeta, who was growing irritated by the boy touching his partner, fired a small ki blast that hit him square in the back. The boy's eyes widened and his eyes faded white before he dropped to the ground, Kagome skillfully removing her self before impact and landing gracefully next to Vegeta. "Did you kill him?"

Vegeta shrugged.

"You needn't concern yourself with him. He's out cold...but that wont last long." His violet eyes gave a calculating gaze, taking in both girls before him before a cheesy grin took place, "Did he interrupt something perhaps?" He gave a kindle laugh as she flushed, "You look a bit disheveled."

She turned bright red and with the raising of her hand, Kagome turned her head as it came down with a loud _**SMACK**_; his eyes gave way to a flighty spin and he sunk to his knees, head turned slightly to the right.

Vegeta laughed out at the brightly glowing red hand print that would be a sign of the boys' lecherous personality for days to come. He could most definitely grow use to the two fools.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stood with Sango and Zarbon, watching as Jeice was dragged off by Burter with Ginyu leading and the others, Recoome and Guldo following the three. Guldo turned a glare to Vegeta, one that was normal for Kagome to see. Vegeta walked up next to her, having taken his sweet time walking to the observatory deck where their pods were about to depart. The man who would be _teaching_ them, walked up and smiled charmingly, which looked funny with the red throbbing hand mark on his cheek.

"Well now, that was a fun way to spend my first day aboard the ship."

Zarbon chuckled, having heard from Sango through rant what had taken place in his absence. "You would do well to remember, Sango is no ordinary female, and if pushed to her limits, she is capable of killing, and will."

Sango blushed at the compliment and made sure only Kagome and Vegeta could see her flushed cheeks, not needing anymore hell from the men on the ship. Vegeta personally didn't care, and Kagome already knew that she had a fascination with Zarbon. "I need to get back to my new..._student_..." She walked off and Kagome sighed.

"What is your name?" She asked, turning to hers and Vegeta's new teacher.

"You, fair maiden, may call me Miroku. The young boy you met earlier is Kouga. You should feel honored that he has taken a liking to you."

She made a face, "Why?"

"Because, he's a prince."

Kagome could feel a headache forming. _'Not another one.'_

"Sadly, he and I were the only ones left alive after...the others defied Frieza. I was put in charge of him, and he only agreed to come along if I would be there. I had no intention of leaving him though."

"Yeah, that's all fine and stuff...but...I am not lacking in royalty."

Vegeta smirked and stepped forward, letting it be known that he too was a prince, and he wouldn't let that boy touch his partner. The weakling wasn't deserving of her attention, and he'd be damned if he tried to claim the elite female as his again.

"I see, than...this will most assuredly prove to be interesting. Kouga is...for a lack of better words...very competitive and aggressive, no idea where he picked up that trait...both his parents was kind and gentle. I know it wasn't from me, since I'm just a humble and loving man."

Kagome laughed, "I don't see the person you speak of."

"How cruel..." He sighed but than allowed a cold look to take precedence on his face as a few of Frieza's men walked by. Kagome noticed it and hid her own smile. Her father was behind the group and stopped short of the corner and placed his hand on her head as the group left.

"You two have your next examinations coming up."

She stuck her tongue out and he gave a role of his eyes, "Grow up kid, you can survive a purge you can live through a shot."

"I don't like needles!"

He gave a nod, "I know. More importantly, your restraints, they need to be strengthened." He held his hands out and she placed her wrists in them. He removed the restraints and gave them a critical look. "I'll drop by tonight."

She nodded and watched him leave. She sighed, she really needed to learn how to hide her power level...those restraints grew itchy after a while.

"Who was that?" Miroku questioned curiously.

"The Monkey's father." Zarbon said, patting Kagome on the head and ruffling her hair into a mess.

"HEY!"

"I have places to be, stay out of trouble." Zarbon left and Kagome stuck her tongue out at the alien.

"Strange, I half expected bloodshed on this ship."

"No, some of us rely on each other as family, to keep us sane. Vegeta and I are partners and we also are two of the strongest warriors on this ship, the youngest two; well...next to Shippou."

"Who?"

"Shippou, a boy I rescued during a purge." She frowned, still hating to kill, but no longer having a choice since Frieza sent her and Vegeta to do away with the Escapees of the planets they had previously been told to clear out. "He's seven."

"So young,"

"But strong still. He takes morning training sessions with Sango now, and my father and brother help him when they can. He stays in the room across from mine and Vegeta's. That way, if he wants, he can come to stay with me. He's done it a few times, but little by little he grows less weary of his surroundings."

"I see; and, where is this boy?"

"..." Kagome looked away.

Vegeta answered coolly, "He is in the rehabilitation tank, restoring his energy and healing from his last training session with Sango."

"Sango? The one training Kouga?"

Kagome nodded, "She has to be hard on them, or they'll become spoilt, and weaken. Then, Frieza will see them as expendable...he'd kill them." She turned and walked off, leaving Vegeta to glare at Miroku who shuddered at the intense cold stare that the child Saiyan was giving him.

"Be ready for lessons, they start tomorrow at eight. I don't wait,"

"You had better start." Vegeta said icily before he stalked off after Kagome. He had no time to deal with the perverted teacher. He made his way to the rehabilitation room and found her sitting on the ground with her back to the tank that was filled with green water that held medical herbs and other anesthetics that treated wounds. She was looking at nothing, just staring ahead of herself, as if she couldn't think straight, her hands moved to her head, fingers entangling them in her hair. "Hey, I'm bored."

"..." She looked up with water eyes and he frowned, getting down before her, he picked her up into his arms and left the rehabilitation room and made his way to theirs. It wasn't to far a walk, and thankfully no one saw him carrying his cheerless partner since the majority of Frieza's men were dealing with purges at the moment. He entered their room and felt her place her face in the crook of his neck as he sat in the corner of his bed, now dressed in silks, compliments of Frieza for jobs well done. She cried on his shoulders as he sat her in his lap. He didn't care for touchy feely and comforting, but he would let her cry in his arms. He wouldn't whisper soft words of console and reassurance in her ears, or rub soothing circles on her back or along her arms; it wasn't in him to do such idealistic and impractical things. He would spar with her, let her fight the tension, hurt or hate away. That's what he could and always would do for her. At least, that's what he believed would be the case...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you all enjoyed this installment! Please Read and Review! SANKYU! ^_^''**

**Vegeta: I hope you realize, I would never stoop so low as to hold a cry baby like that.**

**Bulma: That's because he needs someone who's got fight and fire.**

**Kagome: Oh my, I completely agree, but you aren't her.**

**Bulma: *seething* Shut up!**

**Kagome: Nice retort. Take you long enough to think that up?**

**Vegeta and Me: *Growls irritably* *Left eye twitching* **_**BE QUIET!**_** *Both shout***

**Vegeta: Review this god forsaken story so she can end it!**

**Me: It won't end that quickly my dear Monkey Prince! I have the reunion, fight with Frieza, the arrival of FUTURE TRUNKS which is going to be the...turmoil turning point...the Androids, then Cell...I'll decide how far I want to go after that. Hope you guys will look forward to about 75 chapters!**

**Vegeta: O.O….-.-…..*Gathers energy into pointer finger***

**Me: This is where I leave! JA-NEEEEeeeeeee~!**


	9. Fight

**Title – Weakness**

**Summary – Kagome thought she was a normal intelligent Tuffel. How wrong she was. When the Saiyan's attack, her mother decides that the truth of her heritage should be known. Her mom removes the spell as the Saiyan's get to their house, ultimately saving Kagome. Now, she must learn to live...as a Cheeky Monkey.**

**Anime – InuYasha/Dragon Ball Z**

**Main Couple – Kagome / Vegeta**

**Genre – Alternate Universe / Romance / Adventure**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own InuYasha or Dragon Ball Z. (T.T) Must I continuously State this OBVIOUS FACT**_**!**_

**Lol, I have to write out the ages so that **_**I **_**remember.**

**AGES**

**The Boy's**

**Kakarot (Goku) – 3 – 5**

**Miroku – 18**

**Kouga – 14**

**Vegeta – 5 – 8 – 10**

**Shippou – 5 – 7**

**Others will come in **_**later**_**.**

**The Girl's**

**Sango – 9 – 12 – 14**

**Kagome – 5 – 8 – 10**

**Kikyou – 10 – 12**

**Others will come in **_**later**_**.**

**Keep in mind that ages **_**will**_** change. **

**Monkey's Name: Ringo **

**Meaning: Apple**

**Also, a little side note, this story will be mostly about the happenings on Planet Vegetasai and Freiza's ship.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Sorry guys, I keep putting Weakness off, don't I...well, IT ENDS TONIGHT!**

**Vegeta: ...I highly doubt it, you'll forget again after posting this chapter.**

**Me: That has not yet been determined -.-**

**Vegeta: ...**

**Me: ...**

**Goku: I think it's been determined. *Smiles***

**Me: *sigh* I'll do my best to update more habitually. Here's to the next chapter! *Lifts a wine glass filled with pineapple/strawberry smoothie with a sliced pineapple wedge and strawberry on the glass***_** 'It smells good, looks pretty, and tastes amazing!'**_

**DEDICATED: To AliceMarieSwan, for being an awesome supporter and reviewer of almost, if not all, of my stories! Hope you enjoy...and aren't too upset by the end of this chapter. ^.^;**

**Weakness**

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Fight**_

**-x-x-x-**

Vegeta and Kagome were awoken by a soft padding at the door, Kagome had fallen asleep in Vegeta's lap, and he had fallen asleep with her in his arms. Both had been comfortable with the other and very irritated at how early it was and that they were already being woken up. Kagome got up, making her way to the door; it opened as she pressed a hand to the sensor. Before her was none other the prince from yesterday. "...Kouga?"

Vegeta's ears perked and irritably he got up.

"Kagome, I was informed that this was your room, so I thought you and I could walk to your first lessons with Miroku together!"

"..."

Vegeta walked past Kagome to the side with the button to close and open the door, smirking at the prince who stared in surprise at him, he pressed the button. "She already has someone to walk with her," He said, just before the door shut.

Kagome looked at the time, "It's only four...really, why is he up so early...'

Vegeta shrugged, shedding himself of the armor from yesterday, he grabbed a spare and headed for the shower.

Kagome lay back down, this time on her own bed, armor on the floor, and sleep quickly claimed her once more. Though, not even thirty minutes later, sleep left her as Vegeta woke her up. _"Mm, Vegeta~!"_

He raised a brow, "Don't give me that, I'm up, your up, take a shower, change, hurry."

"..." Irritably, she climbed out of bed and grabbed a new set of armor, taking it inside the bathroom, she glared petulantly at the Saiyan prince, "As you command," She said sarcastically as she shut the door.

Vegeta smirked to himself,_ "So charming in the mornings."_ He muttered softly beneath his breath.

"_**I heard that!"**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome glared at the ever arrogant prince that was currently beating the crap out of Dodoria, a favorite pastime of his as he laughed at how slow Dodoria was and at how he'd never be able to touch him if he didn't kick it up a notch. Zarbon was sitting next to her; having just showed up a couple minutes ago, he decided to watch his partner get trashed by the _'elite royal monkey'_.

"There you two are,"

Kagome glanced up and stared at Miroku for a moment before her eyes widened, "What time is it?"

Vegeta smirked, "Thirty minutes past eight o'clock."

"VEGETA!"

Vegeta dodged Dodoria and glared at Kagome, "Don't get mad at me! Personally I don't care whether or not he's mad at us for being tardy; I don't appear just for anyone."

"No, of course not. No one but Frieza! Showing your loyalty to the lizard slim ball, but let's toss aside any sense of learning! You do realize that Frieza is just muscle, right! You want to take him on one day, but you can't do half of what he can!"

Vegeta had her up against the wall in mere seconds, _"Say that again...I dare you...and I promise you, I won't hesitate to break your neck!"_

She was furious, angry, probably didn't even have a reason to be so mad, but it didn't matter, his words only served to upset her even more, and without thinking, she yelled, **"YOU ARE WEAK!"** Despite the painful grip he had on her throat, she didn't cry, and his eyes narrowed on her before he threw her aside, her head mere inches from the wall when she stopped herself midflight, glaring at the prince unharmed. "...see..." Kagome rubbed her throat, "...weak."

"I'm weak? **YOU ARE A SAIYAN, YET YOU HATE TO FIGHT! YOU ARE TOO WEAK TO KILL, SO WHEN YOU HAVE TO, YOU CRY EVERY NIGHT! I HAVE TO LISTEN TO IT...EVERY NIGHT!**" He stormed up to her, "you can call me whatever you like, but I am _not_ weak."

"...you really think so..."

"I know so."

She made to fly away when his fist connected with the wall before her face.

"_...so, destroying a race, killing families, taking lives, blowing up a planet, turning into giant man killing apes...is this what makes you so strong? Is that your strength? I've seen children, stronger then you. Knowing they will die, trying to fight, standing headstrong, shoulders upright...you have physical strength...but you're still...weak." _Her feet touched lightly onto the ground, she didn't even spare a glance at the others in the room as she made her way out.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stormed out of the room, she was mad, she was livid with her thoughts of how immature she'd been. She wasn't thinking straight anymore, standing before Frieza's chambers, it was too early for him to be at his lookout, and it was too early for him to be barking commands at the command station. Not knocking, not thinking, confused and upset, she stormed inside. Frieza wasn't asleep, he was staring out the window of his sleeping quarters, and a curious question crossed her mind on whether he actually slept, but lasted less time than it took to conceive the thought. "Send me somewhere!"

He didn't turn, he didn't acknowledge her; she knew however that he knew she was there though. His tail was twitching heatedly at the fact that she had entered without waiting for him to tell her to come in.

"Lord Frieza!"

He turned at her angry tone and raised a brow, "Honestly, what has the little monkey so...riled..."

"..." She looked away, fuming, eyes closed as the images played out in her mind.

"Without an answer, how do you expect me to help you?" His hand traced lines up and down her back and between her shoulder blades, sending shivers all over her body.

She hadn't even realized he'd gotten so close to her, she hadn't noticed how lost in thought she'd become, to let him get behind her. _'...reckless!'_ She thought, closing her eyes when his hand pressed gently to the middle of her back and drew her in.

Truthfully, she never thought about fighting him off, not with the knowledge of what Kikyou had been through floating around in the back of her mind. To this day it still haunted her, and it plagued her nightmares, making them all the more outlandish and dreadful.

"_Kagome,"_

She looked up, into the eyes of her _'Lord'_ and stared, "...yes...?" An evil grin crossed his lips, sadistically raking over her body. She felt a rush of the air around her, and the hard bed beneath her, before looking up in time to see feral eyes intently looking at her.

**-x-x-x-**

Hours passed, Vegeta had finally simmered down enough, sitting in Miroku's _class_ and listening to him mutter on about one thing or another. He had gone there to see if Kagome had perhaps left to the lesson too, but to his dismay, she had not done so.

"...go and find her, then bring her back here, it's lunch time now, and you weren't listening to me anyways."

Vegeta as gone without another word, down the hall, to his and Kagome's room, where, he found it empty; leaving, he looked in the training room where Sango was training Kouga, and again, she wasn't present. Looking in the whores quarters where Kikyou was, and in Raditz's and Bardock's room, as well as the Doctors, and even that idiot Nappa's, trying Zarbon's room and Dodoria's, he was looking in the soldier quarters, and in the lunch hall, in the look out, the regeneration room and the control rooms. She was no where, no one had seen her, her father, her brother, Nappa and Sango...all were out looking for her, and all were searching like it was their life that depended on it.

Vegeta intercepted a soldier who stopped him in his search, "Lord Frieza has called for you, and Nappa."

"...Nappa?"

"Yes," He turned and left no doubt to tell Nappa.

Vegeta headed towards Frieza's lookout and knocked.

"_Enter."_

Vegeta did as told, and the first thing he saw was that sick grin his _'Lord'_ always wore when he'd just done something truly disgusting, like when he'd tortured Kagome because he had attacked the tyrannical lizard two years ago. The second, was the wine glass filled with a thick red liquid which assaulted his nose, nothing but blood could have been poured into that glass. "Lord Frieza...you called for me?"

"Yes, let us wait for Nappa."

"..."

A knock followed a few minutes of silence and after Frieza bid entrance to the bald Saiyan, he looked back at the two now bowing before him. "I have a job for the two of you, a purge. The people of Tertius have finally decided to try and rally up against me. If you could, send them a warning, I don't want to get rid of them...just yet. Take with you a ship of thirty soldiers, and make your hostage count...their children and women. Make some examples, and...let the men have their way with the women, far be it for me to let them go hungry." He said, taking a sip from the wine glass. "The men can still get their ladies and children back, if they continue making ships of the finest designs. If something seems astray, start killing their women and children."

"...understood; just..." Vegeta paused for a moment, "I mean no disrespect, I'm only curious; why Nappa, isn't he Raditz's partner? Where is Kagome?"

Nappa too had wondered, but had chosen not to say anything.

"Oh...we had a little talk a few hours ago, a delicious conversation, if I do say so myself." He swirled the liquid in his glass a bit with his finger, "I sent her on a solo job, she is no longer your partner. She is actually, going to start being partnered up with Zarbon once she's finished up releasing some tension. I sent her to a particularly irritating race that had been causing me nothing but headaches as of late, so she'll get rid of them no problem."

"..." Vegeta wasn't sure what to say, what he could say.

"You are both dismissed." Nappa was out before Vegeta, "You know..." Frieza said out loud before the doors closed on Vegeta, "Virgin blood is considered a delicacy from my home planet...it really is...a treat." The door shut with those words and Vegeta was frozen in shock, and with every muscle he had, he forced himself to walk away.

**-x-x-x-**

_Roses and blood._

_Both such warm, rich colors._

Frieza let his mind wander back to the moment he'd pinned the small Saiyan beneath him, so weak and frail in comparison to himself; his power far above her own, always shadowing hers.

_The smell is absolutely delectable._

_So intoxicatingly sweet, it burns in the back of my throat._

Her body withering below his larger frame, turning over, crawling to get away as armor is torn apart and removed; sharp nails drawn down her back, her smooth flesh painted in the red of her own bodies' blood. She wouldn't run away, Kikyou had been through far worse, she would at least have her memories of before, whereas, Kikyou had no past. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed throughout the room, blood dripping to the sheets covering the bed.

_I hold gently to my tail as I lick the bloodied tip before letting it fall through my fingers_

_It hardly makes a sound against the satin sheets._

She softly cried, tears slipping down her cheeks, he gently caressed one away with his bloody tail, leaving a line of blood across her cheek. He kindly cleaned the mess with his tongue, removing the red from her beautiful face. Biting her flesh at her neck, drinking the blood she offered unwillingly, he tortured her body, but not once did he defile her.

_Beautiful_

_You are so beautiful_

_When covered in blood_

_And I only wonder if_

_I could learn to_

_Love you to_

_Death!_

The beautiful image of his mother lying in a pool of her own blood beneath his father left a small smile on his face, a dark, twisted and sinful smile; one that left him feeling a little high-strung. He finished the last of his _drink_ before looking out at the galaxy he'd soon have complete control of.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome, thousands of stars away, cried in an unkind, lurid sleep. Monsters of depravity raiding wars on her body, in her mind, on her soul...it was horrible, but words continued to echo throughout her mind.

"_**YOU ARE A SAIYAN..."**_

Every scream in her dream gave way to a new memory, a new hurt in her heart.

"_**TOO WEAK TO KILL"**_

She cried harder, listening, imagining, Vegeta was right before her, hands on her, in place of those which had belonged to Frieza. Gentle at first, then painful with each hit, drawing of blood, enticing of a scream.

"_**YOU CRY EVERY NIGHT!"**_

Her eyes shot open, despite having placed the sleep mist optimizer on in hopes of sleeping a dreamless sleep the entire month trip. Her tears stopped falling and she stared out at the stars that were passing at an ever violent flow.

"_**HATE TO FIGHT!"**_

No...she hated to kill! She didn't hate to fight, but killing was pointless!

"_**YOU CRY EVERY NIGHT!"**_

So what if she cried...did being a Saiyan mean not crying?

"_**EVERY NIGHT!"**_

It wasn't easy to go from a Tuffle to a Saiyan, and being a Saiyan raised Tuffle was even harder. She wanted it to be the way it was before the Saiyan's attacked. She loved her brother and father, but...sometimes...it just hurt too much.

"_**EVERY NIGHT!"**_

Letting her eyes drift shut, she fell into a, finally, dreamless sleep.

**-x-x-x-**

"**AHH!"**

Bardock's eyes were cold, and clearly he was angry, having punched the prince into the wall behind, he stalked dangerously up to the Saiyan boy. Lifting him by the collar of his Saiyan Armor, slamming him up against the wall, tears which never fell were in his eyes, bordering his ever threatening glare. _"I told you..."_ His voice was menacing, _"If you touched her...I would kill you..."_ By the second, his power level was rising, Vegeta truly was thinking that Bardock _could_ kill him if it kept on going the way it was.

Raditz intercepted his father, "It's done, it's over with...killing him won't bring her back any faster."

"Neither will letting him live, at least killing him will make _me_ feel better."

"Father, he is still our prince!" Raditz tried reasoning with his father, but it didn't look like he was making much progress.

"Did anyone find Kagome?"

The four Saiyan's looked to see Sango, Kouga and Miroku looking on worriedly at the lack of the Saiyan girl.

"This Royal pain in the ass, decided to piss her off, and she was tortured by Frieza before being sent on a purge alone! She apparently requested to go alone, according to what Zarbon told us. He asked Frieza himself." Bardock answered, throwing Vegeta aside.

Vegeta hadn't even tried to fight back, it was his fault and he wanted some form of punishment after what he'd done. He couldn't stand it, himself, his pride! Standing, he left the room to go to his own, he would leave in the morning with Nappa and head to Tertius.

**-x-x-x-**

Bardock stared out the lookout in the docking bay, a hand took his and he looked down. "Shippou, where have you been off to?"

"Mama's gone." Despite being seven, and Kagome being ten, he'd always referred to her as his mother, and it was understandable, being that she was the one who'd saved him and had loved him and cared for him the most out of everyone on the ship.

"Yeah...she is. But she'll come back."

"...Mama was crying."

He rarely ever said a lot, he was only happy when he was with Kagome, Vegeta or Sango. Bardock could never get him to smile the way Kagome could, which he assumed was because he was a fighter, rough around the edges, and lacked the innocence of the three he held so dear to himself.

"Was she?"

"..."

This was how it usually was between them, quiet, and neither spoke much. "...she smelt like blood...and Frieza..." Without looking up to see a facial expression, or waiting for Bardock to say something, he left to find Vegeta. He found him in Kagome and his room, running to his bed, Shippou climbed on top of it and into Vegeta's lap who was sitting with one leg bent and the other outstretched on his bed. An arm over his bent leg, he was staring at the boy in his lap, emotionless, for the most part, but the boy could see his eyes, and they were far from emotionless. Filled with pain, filled with regret...

"Mama told me to tell you she's sorry," Shippou said, playing with the ends of his shoulder length reddish orange hair. "She said that she needed some 'her time', but she'll come back..."

"..." Vegeta placed his hand on the boys' head, "She never would have left, had it not been for me."

Shippou smiled, "Mama has a lot of special people on Lord Frieza's ship; Kikyou, and Sango are her sisters...Bardock is her father and Raditz is her brother and Nappa...he's the big guy who is scary but nice...in a mean kind of way."

Vegeta scoffed at that, a small smirk on his lips.

"Zarbon is good to mama, and I know she cares a lot for him...and then...I'm just a kid she picked up on a planet..."

"She...loves you." The words were foreign to him, but true none the less. He couldn't count the countless nights he'd listened to her just go on about how cute the kid was, or waking up to the two asleep in her bed.

"..." Shippou climbed out of Vegeta's lap and made his way to Kagome's, climbing into her bed, he laid down. "Vegeta..."

"Hm?"

"Mama...she loves you too..."

Vegeta felt his cheeks heat up before sneering and lying down in his own bed, rolling over to face the wall, "Go to sleep, Shippou."

Shippou was already asleep, dreaming happily of the day Kagome would come back, hoping it would be soon, and praying, more than anything that she'd be safe...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So...here is my update...I'll probably be scolded, more than likely.**

**Vegeta: Wow...you sure you weren't **_**trying **_**to upset everyone with that chapter?**

**Kagome: Why, you miss me already?**

**Vegeta: *jeer* How can I miss you if you don't leave. Besides, I was thinking she should have gotten rid of you sooner.**

**Me: ...-.-...Careful, Vegeta...or I might just make you cry in the next chapter. Wouldn't that be just **_**horrible**_**... *rolls eyes***

**Vegeta: You wouldn't!**

**Me: Does not know me at all!**

**Kagome: Read and Review and she'll update again soon!**

**Me: Next is the second chapter of ****LOST****, my newest story, an InuYasha/Naruto crossover. Sankyu~!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title – Weakness**

**Summary – Kagome thought she was a normal intelligent Tuffel. How wrong she was. When the Saiyan's attack, her mother decides that the truth of her heritage should be known. Her mom removes the spell as the Saiyan's get to their house, ultimately saving Kagome. Now, she must learn to live...as a Cheeky Monkey.**

**Anime – InuYasha/Dragon Ball Z**

**Main Couple – Kagome / Vegeta**

**Genre – Alternate Universe / Romance / Adventure**

**Rated – M (Excessive Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Excessive Language) (Excessive Blood and Gore)**

**Disclaimer – I do not own InuYasha or Dragon Ball Z. (T.T) Must I continuously State this OBVIOUS FACT**_**!**_

**Lol, I have to write out the ages so that **_**I **_**remember.**

**AGES**

**The Boy's**

**Kakarot (Goku) – 3 – 5 – 12**

**Miroku – 18 – 25**

**Kouga – 14 – 21**

**Raditz – 13 – 16 – 18 – 25**

**Vegeta – 5 – 8 – 10 – 17**

**Shippou – 5 – 7 – 14**

**Others will come in **_**later**_**.**

**The Girl's**

**Sango – 9 – 12 – 14 – 21**

**Kagome – 5 – 8 – 10 – 17**

**Kikyou – 10 – 12 – 19**

**Chichi – 12**

**Bulma – 16**

**Others will come in **_**later**_**.**

**Keep in mind that ages **_**will**_** change. **

**Monkey's Name: Ringo **

**Meaning: Apple**

**Also, a little side note, this story will be mostly about the happenings on Planet Vegetasai and Freiza's ship.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I did forget to update, didn't I...!**

**Vegeta: Told you that you'd forget.**

**Goku: Come on now, be nice Vegeta.**

**Vegeta: Shut up Kakarot!**

**Me: ...I know that this won't make up for my absence, but I want to let everyone know that I am still here, and I won't quit writing!**

**A/N: So…to my **_**GUEST**_** reviewer, I did not abandon this fic, I have over 150 stories, and it just so happens that no sane person can update 150+ stories in a single day, so while I do appreciate the fact that you like this story, do not ever claim that I have abandoned a story again, I have not and will not quit on my stories, and if you followed my stories the way my consistent reviewers did then you would know that. Thank you.**

**Weakness**

_**Chapter Ten**_

**-x-x-x-**

It was cold, no matter what, it was always cold. Kagome felt her heart falter every time she gave into her memories and nightmares, it tore her up, and yet...she could do nothing about it. She wanted to return to Frieza's ship and see Vegeta, but she knew he wouldn't be there; he was to be sent off on a purge with Nappa, and she wasn't to see him again until she returned from her own Purge.

She felt alone, for the first time in years she was by herself, and without her father, brother, Shippou, Kikyou or Sango...not to mention Vegeta...

"_Vegeta..."_ She cried, _"I'm so sorry...I was stupid, I miss you, I didn't mean anything I said! I want to go home! I want my mom..."_

At this, both women came to mind, the one who'd raised her, and the one who'd birthed her. She thought of both, but only the memories of the mother who had given her the love and care she'd needed growing up, came to mind. Closing her eyes, she let the world drift by her with hopes of everything that had happened being just a dream.

**-x-x-x-**

**SEVEN YEARS LATER**

**(ELSEWHERE)**

**-x-x-x-**

"Ready to leave?"

"Yeah, are we sure everyone is dead?" Kagome asked, looking to her partner of the last seven years, watching Zarbon check his scouter before nodding. Sighing, Kagome gripped tightly to her chest, holding the crest of Vegetasai, King Vegeta's last possession among the Saiyan race, to her heart. She needed to give it to Vegeta...but still, she didn't feel it was the right time to do so, she didn't want him to just toss it aside; she wanted him to cherish it.

She could still recall the day she'd found her father, met the King, and Lord...all of which happened in little less than twenty minutes, sending her world spiraling.

_-x-x-x-FLASHBACK-x-x-x-_

_...she is my daughter, Lord Frieza." He said calmly._

_"Your daughter? I wasn't aware that you even had a daughter."_

_Kagome noticed how uncomfortable it had gotten and spoke up._

_"Milord, Sire, if you do not mind me saying, it is not his fault that you were not informed, seeing as how I was kidnapped far before he could have ever introduced me to you or anyone else. Please forgive him for not telling anyone."_

_"Of course, I imagine it must have been a painful experience to have your child kidnapped. Well, I can't exactly split a daughter and father up, especially since they have just met."_

_"Bardock, correct me if I'm wrong but Starlitz died giving birth to your youngest, Kakarot, right?" King Vegeta asked._

_"Yes Sire, that is correct."_

_-x-x-x-END-x-FLASHBACK-x-x-x-_

"_That's right...I have a little brother...don't I,"_ Kagome whispered softly to herself as she climbed into her space pod, Zarbon did the same as she entered the coordinates to Frieza's ship. As both pods shot out of the planet's atmosphere, she looked out at the vast emptiness of space that was spread out before her. _"Kakarot...I hope you are doing better than we are..."_

**-x-x-x-**

**(ELSEWHERE)**

**-x-x-x-**

"_**AHHHH~!"**_

"_**I don't want to die like this, I'm not wearing clean underwear!"**_

The yells and screams of a little boy, two young teens, a pig and a cat, could be heard echoing off the walls of a stone castle as they ran fearfully for their lives. A large ball of terrifying size rolled in the direction, no matter which way they went or were heading.

Finally finding themselves free of the nuisance, the group found themselves in an empty room, standing across from a draping with a round silhouette keeping their attention.

"It looks like there's a tunnel on the other side of that curtain...that or it's a trap." One of the teens, a young man asked.

"What should we do?" This came from the other teen, a young lady.

"I don't know..."

Music dawned loudly in their ears and the curtains parted to reveal the ball, and fear filled their hearts once more as they took off running once more, fleeing the ball in its attempts to flatten them.

The young man looked ahead and his eyes widened as they approached a dead end, "No, we're trapped!"

"_**WAAAAAAAH~!"**_

The ball stopped...slowly rolled back...and a wall came down and closed the group inside.

"You know...there's something familiar about this room..." the little boy, the youngest of the group, commented.

"Ahhhh~! No, it's the same room we started in!"

"_Hehe, good, you're all safe!"_ The group turned to a computer like screen that sat on the wall, _"I was worried you wouldn't be able to see me crowned, supreme ruler of the world! Well, I got to go make my wish, I'll see you all at my inauguration, bye!"_ The screen went black and the group was left to their own devices, left alone in the stone room.

"Goku!"

The youngest turned curiously to the older male.

"You have to use the Kamehameha Wave, it's our only chance to escape!"

"I can try..." Goku said, his hair was black, standing up in different directions, a brown monkeys tail waved about aimlessly behind his back. "But how do you know about the Kamehameha Wave?"

"NEVERMIND THAT GOKU, WE NEED EVERY SECOND WE CAN GET! NOW HURRY!"

"Right, I'll do it!" A look of determination formed in the small boys eyes as he turned and moved into a fighting stance, both hands before him as he called out, "Ka~" he moved his hand down together, "me~" pulling them together just before his side, "ha~" a bright light forming in his hands as he pulled back to his waist a bit further, "me~" staring at the wall with hard eyes, "HA~!" he released the energy shot into the wall...creating a hole just big enough to look through, but not big enough to fit through. "Ooops~! I guess I need a little more practice, haha, look at that hole, it's pretty small, huh,"

"Thanks Goku, move it," the young man pushed Goku to the side and looked through the hole, his eyes widened, "There they are right there!"

**-x-x-x-**

**(WITH KAGOME)**

**-x-x-x-**

"You know you have another examination coming up,"

Kagome looked to Zarbon who sat beside Sango, her friends head lay in his lap as he ran fingers through her hair. They had just arrived back after six hours in their space pods and immediately they both went to Sango, which is where they had been for the past hour now. Kagome nodded, "I know," she punched the air continuously and spun, kicking, jumping, disappearing, and then reappearing elsewhere. She was training with herself. Why? Because the only person who could measure up to her, was never on the ship when she was, and she was hardly ever on the ship to begin with...she wasn't getting stronger, because there was no one to challenge her.

She landed and looked back at the two, Sango was out, she had fallen asleep a while ago, and with her lovers' hands lolling her to sleep effortlessly, it was really no surprise that she was asleep.

"I need new restraints..."

Zarbon nodded, he knew about how she'd been trying to keep her powers to herself, in his mind however, it wasn't because she had plans of destroying Frieza one day, which she did, but because she didn't want to cause accidental harm to their Lord, which she did. She let him believe the reason he wanted, because it helped her on her way, and he assisted her willingly if to keep Frieza safe. "We can pay a visit to the Doctor once Sango wakes,"

Kagome shook her head, "Don't bother, I'll go on my own, it's not like I don't know my way around the ship. I'm a big girl now," she grinned, "I don't need anyone to hold my hand."

Zarbon raised a brow, "You think so? You're only seventeen; you have a little more growing up to do before I'll consider you a "_big girl_", Kagome. But I think letting you get your restraints on your own won't get you killed, so just hurry back,"

Kagome nodded and left.

**-x-x-x-**

**(ELSEWHERE)**

**-x-x-x-**

The time had passed greatly, and it was starting to take effect on the group. They were trapped in an oven like room, that when the sun came up in the morning, they would...for a lack of better words..._bake_. The dwarf emperor who had trapped them had failed in making a wish on a set of magical Dragon Balls, instead, one prisoner, a pig by the name of Oolong, had used his talent for shape shifting and transformed to stop the emperor, with little choices, he made a wish of his own.

_**The World's Most Comfortable Pair of Ultra Soft Underwear**_

And as lame as the wish might have been, it _had_ saved the world from the short emperors' rule. Until the wolves chased them, and they were caught once more...and dropped into a metal room, with a tempered glass ceiling.

"You would think he could at least give us a last request!"

"Well I have a request, Oolong, will you please SHUT UP!"

"REQUEST DENIED GLAMOUR GIRL!"

A soft sigh sounded and the group looked up to their smallest fried, the cat.

Oolong walked over to her, "Hey, Puar, what are you doing over there?"

"Nothing, just watching the moon,"

"How can you watch the moon? Aren't you worried about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm looking at the moon, it's soothing. Look at how full it is tonight? Doesn't it make you feel all warm and fuzzy?"

"I'M A PIG! I AM WARM AND FUZZY!"

"A full moon?" Goku asked, "Did you guys know that a terrible monster comes out when the moon is full?"

"Oh come on Goku, you're making that up, there's no such thing! You should out that imagination to better use and figure out a way to get _us_ out of here."

"But I'm not making it up Bulma!" Goku insisted, "My Grandpa was trampled to death by that monster!"

**-x-x-x-**

**(WITH KAGOME)**

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome arrived at the medical bay and held out her hands to the doctor who nodded in understanding, "You are increasing in strength, Kagome, Vegeta would be proud-"

"Don't...please don't."

The doctor nodded, "Of course," he took one hand at a time, placing new restraints on them before removing the older ones, "How do they feel?"

"There different..."

"I used a newly acquired substance from one of the purged planets,"

"Not one of mine..." Kagome muttered, looking at the energy restraints that had at one time looked like wrist bands, now a metal tang, in silver no less, they were more like cuffs than bands. They were really beautiful, but nothing from the planets she had purged were like the substance she now wore. It was metal, but the metal was also much like a silver liquid, it was hard, but you could see the silver moving, it was hard to explain.

"No...one of Vegeta's..."

Kagome's heart pulled at the name and she closed her eyes, _'Vegeta...'_

**-x-x-x-**

Vegeta looked from where he sat on a building top with Nappa flying about recklessly, destroying anything and everything that moved. It was somewhat of an annoyance, but he couldn't argue with Frieza. In Nappa's own right, he was strong, but having had Kagome as a partner for as long as he did, she'd put a new meaning to what an Elite was. In his mind, she and he were the only two _Elites_. There had been a time where he might have considered the bulk Saiyan _Elite_, but now...

"Hurry up, Nappa; I'm tired of looking at this morbid scene.'

Nappa stopped his fun and gave a small chuckle, "Whatever you say, Vegeta."

It was finished off quickly enough, but it had still taken too long for Vegeta. He wanted to return soon, he always arrived back on Frieza's ship a day or two after Kagome left, and it irked him to no end! He knew Frieza was behind it, he would never allow them to see each other if he had anything to do with it. This time, however, he knew there was an examine coming up to gauge Kagome's energy like there was every year. "We're leaving now," he tapped his scouter and made sure no one had survived, a small energy signal from behind had him standing, and looking lazily over his shoulder, he raised a hand and released a ki blast, watching the source of energy vanish from his scouter. "You're getting sloppy, Nappa."

"I guess it escaped me. Sorry about that Vegeta."

"...hm..." He was the first to leave in his pod, Nappa was right behind him as they headed back to Frieza's ship.

**-x-x-x-**

**(ELSEWHERE)**

**-x-x-x-**

"Goku...that night that your Grandpa was trampled...did you happen to look at the moon?"

"Hmm...I think I did, just before I fell asleep."

"I'm starting to get a little nervous..."

"You're not the only one."

"I always knew Goku was different, and I think I was right..."

"I'm at a lost here Yamcha, how do we find out for sure?"

The conversation that was going on between the young girl, and the young man Yamcha, was one which was held in a corner of the room with the rest of the nervous group, all looking at Goku carefully.

Goku smiled, "How do you fins out what for sure?"

"I guess would could make him look at the moon, then there wouldn't be any doubts at all." Oolong said.

Yamcha stared cautiously, "That's true..."

"But what if he…what if he _does_ turn into a monster!? Then we'll end up just like his Grandpa...!"

"Yeah," Oolong said, "that would be a lot of fun."

Yamcha shivered, "Let's not chance it, it's far too dangerous."

"I'm with you," Bulma agreed, "Goku, whatever you do be careful not to look at the moon, IT'S RIGHT ABOVE YOU!" She pointed straight above Goku's head.

"_**AHH~!"**_

Everyone screamed when he glanced up.

"Huh...I don't see what the big deal is..."

"Are you okay Goku?" Oolong asked.

"Of course I am."

They let out a sigh of relief.

Oolong smiled, "You had us scared there kid,"

"Wooh~ I knew it was just coincidence." Bulma grinned at the group.

"_Uuuh~!"_

"_**Ah!"**_

The group was once more huddled together as Goku went stiff and rigid, his eyes widened, and his pupils empty. The night was still young...and poor Yamcha, Bulma, Puar and Oolong were in for a long one.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Chapter ten is done, I was contemplative actually about bring Goku in...but I decided to go ahead and do it. Tell me what you guys think~!**


End file.
